


Autumn dream

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 黎明之后的故事约稿文，经金主同意公开
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

因索姆尼亚迎来了它建立以来最寒冷的黎明。  
漆黑的天空被一点点印成浅灰色，像是在向上漂浮，将日光一点点吐了出来还给重获新生的世界。盘旋在空气中的尘埃像是某种畏光的生物，被清澈的朝阳照到的瞬间急促地盘旋散去，顺着王宫大殿里破碎的墙壁飘向远处，消失在像是死去了一样的因索姆尼亚的天空中。  
初生的阳光毫无阻碍地，肆意地泼洒在普隆普特身上，可是他却感觉不到一丝暖意，好像他的身体还停留在夜晚，他木讷地望着王座的方向，他的国王正歪着头，瘫坐在落满尘埃的黑色宝座上，阳光照在他凌乱的头发上，发丝的阴影和脸上的灰尘与胡渣混在一起，让人看不见诺克提斯的表情，只觉得他的动作放松得像是睡着了一样。  
普隆普特仿佛是十年没有启动过的机器人，他僵硬地拖着几乎无法弯曲的双腿向王座挪去。途中听见远方传来阵阵空灵的钟声，多半是王之剑们夺回了教堂，正满怀欣喜与期望地对着久违的阳光敲响了因索姆尼亚教堂的大钟。  
清脆的钟声拖着绵长的回音横在因索姆尼亚上空，声音像是洪水一样涌进来冲击普隆普特的身体，他只觉得自己全身的器官都在颤抖，诺克提斯的身影离他越来越近，他越来越觉得这钟声像是一声哀悼。  
普隆普特踏着钟声爬上台阶，刚来到王座跟前便一下子像是脱力一样地跌倒了。他匍匐在诺克提斯冰冷的膝盖上，把脸埋在对方的裤子上，哭得身体都蜷缩起来，好像他的身体从内部被什么东西给撕裂了。  
伊格尼斯听见王座方向传来普隆普特的抽泣声，突然感到一阵头晕，险些摔倒，好在格拉迪欧及时扶住了他。  
普隆普特只觉得自己像是一张被扯烂的纸片，他的头无比沉重地靠在诺克提斯的膝盖上，双腿却轻得没有知觉。他的体温被眼泪带离了身体，掌心里满是汗水，手脚冰冷得仿佛自己才是死去的那个人。他张大嘴努力想要呼吸，却只发出一声粗重的，听起来尤为可怖的吸气声，好像他的肺已经变成了一座阴沉寒冷的峡谷，好不容易进入身体的空气也被冻成冰柱，深深地扎进他的血肉里，令他的每一次呼吸都伴随着颤抖和疼痛。  
然后他蜷缩着，努力抱住胳膊防止自己的身体在下一秒就会开裂然后分崩离析，喉咙里发出一声抖得不成调的，干巴巴的叹息。  
过了一小会儿，他终于喘过气来，像是声音里也被泡了泪水一样，发出孩童般不知所措又无比悲哀的恸哭。  
普隆普特的眼前一片漆黑，他只觉得自己的意识也跟着融化了从眼眶里流了出来，无尽的悲痛淹没了他，他失去了知觉，失去了感受这个世界的一切途径。整个伊欧斯的海水都压在他的肩上，从他的眼睛里源源不断地漫出来，沁满泪水的西装裤在他的脸颊上来回摩擦，蹭得他的脸像是刀割一样的疼，可他却舍不得离开诺克提斯，他紧紧攥住诺克提斯的裤腿，生怕自己摔倒或者稍微分开片刻后诺克提斯的身体上就连眼泪的温度都没有了。  
普隆普特不知道自己哭了多久，恍惚中，似乎有一双手温柔地伸进普隆普特的头发里，为他拨开被眼泪糊住的发丝，然后又贴着他的头皮和被雨水冲刷过的，耷拉着的头发来回摩挲。  
普隆普特体内汹涌如海啸的悲痛似乎被这双手抚平了一些，甚至还带来了一丝倦意，他听见身后传来格拉迪欧的惊呼，才后知后觉地发现自己另外的两位朋友一直站在台阶下面，但又没有余力思考究竟是谁在触碰自己，只能努力睁开红肿干涩的双眼，向前方抬头看去。

年轻的诺克提斯正坐在晨光中，一脸错愕地看着自己。

普隆普特的心口像是被搓了一下，这一个瞬间长得像是一个世纪，就连空气中漂浮的尘埃也放慢了速度。  
起先普隆普特以为是自己看花了眼，他用力揉了几下红肿发热的双眼，把眼睛里噙着的泪水都擦干净再向前看去。只见诺克提斯正抓过自己的披风想要给普隆普特作手帕。  
普隆普特发出一声及其含糊的呼唤后直接扑过去紧紧抱住诺克提斯的身体，他感觉怀中人顿了一下，紧接着背后传来十分急促的脚步声，格拉迪欧正大声地为伊格尼斯解释发生了什么。  
诺克提斯只觉得肩膀上一阵温热，多半是这个突然扑到自己身上的男人又哭了，这个金发男子哭了没几下便开始不停地打嗝，诺克提斯只能不停抚摸他的后背安慰他。然后看向另外两个看起来还能够沟通的陌生男人。  
“抱歉，打断你们一下。”诺克提斯的视线在格拉迪欧与伊格尼斯之间不停来回，再三肯定自己确实不认识眼前的人，“这里……是哪里？”  
见眼前的人面面相觑似乎一时半会儿给不出答案，诺克提斯又问了一个问题。  
“你们是谁？”  
“哎……？”  
普隆普特怔怔地抬起头：“诺克特你在说什么啊……”  
原来我叫诺克特……诺克提斯在心里默默记下自己的名字，他看向那个格外伤心的男人，对方的眼睛里充满了血丝，整张脸都哭得红彤彤的，鼻尖肿得发亮，他用力吸着鼻子，呼吸带颤。这让诺克提斯有些不忍心去问他关于自己失忆的事，只能求助似的看向另外两个人：“我……我好像不记得你们了，现在到底是什么情况？”  
另外两个人看起来也十分惊讶，他们对视了一眼，脸上有疤的男人皱着眉头来回打量诺克提斯：“你还记得什么？”  
“其实……我什么都不记得了……”  
那三个人站到一边简单地讨论了几句，诺克提斯没有听清他们在说什么，只注意到外面有点吵。他透过破损的墙壁瞥见街道上已经有人开始扯起旗帜，外面十分喧闹，人们不知道从哪里找来了许多黑色的手帕举在手里来回挥舞，像是在向天空挥手道别，起初他们离得很远，像是无数黑色的碎屑，但是很快他们就从四面八方向皇宫涌来，在广场上聚起黑压压的一片。  
那三个人显然也注意到了外面的动静，其中一个戴着墨镜的人朝诺克提斯走了过来：“来不及了，现在必须要先宣布复国才行。”  
那个男人大步走到诺克提斯面前，单膝跪了下来，吓得诺克提斯险些从椅子上跳起来。  
“你叫诺克提斯·路西斯·切拉姆，是这个国家的国王，我们是你的幕僚。详细的事等一下再说，我们刚刚打赢战争完成复国，现在，请您站到那个缺口上，让外面的民众看到您的脸。”  
“哈啊？！”诺克提斯发出难以置信的声音，还没等他缓过来，之前抱着他大哭的金发男人大声反对道：“这样不就等于对外公布这家伙就是诺克特了吗？！”  
“他还有可能是别人吗？”一边的刀疤男反问道，金发男人被噎住了，他盯着诺克提斯的脸，急得不停咬嘴唇，像是想要找出他并不是“诺克提斯”的证据。  
“等一下……你们真的没有弄错吗？我是国王？现在要宣布复国？”  
“不会有错的。”  
单膝跪地的墨镜男非常强势地挺直了身体，用几乎是命令的语气对诺克提斯说：“你什么话都不用说，只要站在那里接受群众对致意就可以了，之后的事我们再想办法，不要让群众等太久。”  
“国王也不是说当就能当的吧！我也没办法帮你们复国啊？！”  
“以后的事以后再说。”  
那个最壮硕的男人像是拎鸡崽似的一把将诺克提斯从椅子上拉了起来，那个金发男人起先想要拦他，但又收回了手，他皱着眉头盯着诺克提斯，没有说话。  
诺克提斯被推到墙壁的缺口上，他深吸一口气，硬着头皮踩在突出的钢筋与碎石块上，将身体探出去。他脚下的广场里聚满了黑压压的人群，不远处到处都是倒塌的大楼和断裂的桥梁。放眼望去只能看到湛蓝高远的天空、灰蒙蒙的，满是尘埃的大地还有他脚下那些正在仰望他的人民。他望着这片晴空下的废土，心中莫名地生出一股对这幅景象的怀念与喜悦。  
诺克提斯一出现，广场上的人立马安静了下来，过了两秒钟又突然迸发出狂欢似的呼声。普隆普特抬头透过破损的穹顶，看见有一片洁白的云悬在他的头顶。  
要是诺克特能看见就好了。  
普隆普特听着外面嘈杂的欢呼声想。  
他又看向诺克提斯的背影，诺克提斯逆着光站在一个巨大的缺口上，光线像是利刃一样擦过他的身体，将他的影子牢牢地钉在普隆普特的视线里。  
要是诺克特可以看到这样的天空就好了……  
普隆普特这样想着，只觉得鼻梁一阵酸楚。他抹了一下眼睛，眼泪却反而像是被放开了闸门一样涌了出来。他在一片模糊的水光中看到诺克提斯转身回到觐见殿里，扶着墙壁和伊格尼斯说了几句话便径直朝自己走了过来。  
普隆普特本能地挺直背脊，他的鼻子完全被塞住了，只能张着嘴呼吸，脸上依然有温热液体不停流过。  
“你还好吗？”诺克提斯没有在身上找到能擦眼泪的东西，只能把手放在普隆普特的肩膀上。  
被诺克提斯的掌心触碰的瞬间普隆普特打了个哆嗦，他只觉得眼前的人无比熟悉却又陌生得可怕，被他触碰的肩膀立刻洋溢起一股暖流，又痛得好像是有玻璃碎片扎进肉里。他磕磕绊绊地，用因为哭泣而变得格外含糊的声音回答道：“我没事……只是……灰尘进眼睛了。我没事的，诺克——呃……诺·克·提·斯·陛·下。”  
“你不叫我诺克特了吗？”  
“呃……我……嗯——”普隆普特不敢看诺克提斯的脸，他知道眼前的人只能是诺克提斯，可是却又感觉很陌生，不知道是不是年轻了十岁的缘故，好像眼前的诺克提斯只是一具空壳，不再是他曾经深爱的国王陛下了。那个过去无比熟练的词突然变得难以启齿，像是有倒刺勾在他的喉咙里一样。他有些心虚地盯着自己的鞋尖，“我刚刚只是口误了……请您见谅，陛下。”


	2. Chapter 2

治理国家比诺克提斯想象的要简单得多。  
他每天的工作就是将报告念给伊格尼斯听，然后与他讨论对策，必要的时候他的三位幕僚会为他准备好稿子，他只需要背熟第二天在民众面前演讲就能蒙混过关。伊格尼斯在空闲的时候会给他讲解路西斯的政治体系与历史地理，但遗憾的是他们空闲的时候并不多，宣布复国一周以后诺克提斯才只学完了伊欧斯的创世神话部分。但是这也并不妨碍他在三位幕僚以及将军等人的协助下成功让“复国”这一听着就吓人的工程走向正轨。  
虽然没有什么当国王的实感，但是诺克提斯看到伊格尼斯因为自己的提议露出笑容的时候，偶尔会想：说不定，其实我很有当国王的天赋呢！  
为了帮助诺克提斯恢复体能以及自保的能力，普隆普特每隔一天下午会给他上一次体术课。这也算是诺克提斯作为国王难得的能喘气休息的时间。  
普隆普特来去都非常准时，他的眼睛里总是带着血丝，或许因为他的职位要比另外两人低一点的关系，他看起来比伊格尼斯与格拉迪欧都要累，连话也不愿意多说。金发的中年男子双腿十分修长，黑色的紧身裤裹着腿部的线条，只能依稀看到几处鼓起的肌肉。普隆普特穿着王之剑的制服马甲，里面则是一件黑色的短袖打底衫。黑色的衣服将他的金发衬得格外耀眼，下巴上的胡子被打理得十分干净，他蓝紫色的眼睛此刻正盯着诺克提斯，却不去看他的眼睛。  
普隆普特把身体压得很低，像极了准备捕猎的豹子。  
但是诺克提斯却丝毫没有被捕猎的紧张感，他看到普隆普特的侧刘海垂在他的脸上，有几缕金沙似的发丝挡住了普隆普特的眼睛，下意识地想去帮他摘。可是他还没碰到普隆普特就觉得一阵天旋地转，他被重重地摔在地上，普隆普特骑在他的胸口上，抓住他的手腕扣在头顶。  
胸口的重压让诺克提斯本能地叫出声，他的后脑勺似乎撞到了地板，也不清楚是不是发出了“砰！”的一声闷响，只觉得自己的头颅都被砸得震了起来，疼痛像是弹球一样在他的脑子里蹦来蹦去，最后像是撞到了棉花一样停在某个位置又晕了开来。  
他的眼前一阵模糊，脑子一阵一阵地发胀，只能影影绰绰地看到一个单薄的，金色的影子。那个影子的主人喘着粗气，缩着脖子，有些胆怯地探过头，害怕看到他似的。  
诺克提斯用力眨眼，待视线清楚之后才闻到一股淡淡的烟草味，发现压在自己身上的人是普隆普特。普隆普特趴在他身上，极具压迫感地将诺克提斯笼罩在阴影里。他紧皱着眉，像极了抓住学生开小差的教导主任  
“您又在训练的时候分心了，陛下。”普隆普特说。  
诺克提斯还是有些迷迷糊糊的，他眯着眼睛看向普隆普特，盯着他不停开合的嘴唇，突然有一种强烈的冲动勾摄住他的心神，像是有人用羽毛尖在他的心口瘙痒。  
“哈哈，抱歉。”诺克提斯有些尴尬地笑道，“这次是你赢了呢。”  
不知怎么回事，诺克提斯感觉到手腕上的触感用力了不少，普隆普特先是睁大了眼睛，随即眉头紧蹙，一副很生气的样子。他站起身顺便把诺克提斯也从地上拉了起来，呼吸变得很急促，像是刚刚经历一场大战似的，语气也逐渐烦躁起来：“您睡得不好吗？”  
诺克提斯很认真地想了一下，却怎么也记不清自己究竟是怎么入睡的，又是怎么醒来的，就连梦都没做过，好像一到晚上他就是个被拔了电源的机器人。  
见他有些犹豫，普隆普特又接着说：“您最近一直在发呆，如果实在很累的话……”  
“没有！没关系的。我们继续吧？”  
诺克提斯十分急促地打断了普隆普特，对方很轻地抿了一下嘴唇，但也没有说什么。于是两人都默不作声地练习到原定的下课时间。时间一到，普隆普特就借口公务繁忙，飞快地逃离了训练场，把诺克提斯想要共进晚餐的邀约噎在喉咙里。

普隆普特逃回办公室装后先是模作样地拿起一份文件，随后将一支烟点燃叼进嘴里。他十分用力地吸了一大口，让辛辣的烟雾裹进他的身体里，然后随着他的叹息被吹进空气里，起先还能看见一大团聚在一起的灰色雾气。可是没过几秒，这些烟雾便像是被揉过过的棉絮，薄薄地照在他面前，然后又一丝丝散开，像是融化在空气里一样消失不见了。  
普隆普特泄愤似的两三口就将烟吸得烧掉了大半，他将挂着长长灰烬的烟头用力按在烟灰缸里碾了几下，扫了一眼面前的文件，也没看清上面写了什么，又继续掏出香烟塞进嘴里。  
他怎么可以那么像诺克特！  
普隆普特气愤地想，手里的文件被他捏出了褶皱。他努力想要集中精神去看上面的文字，可那些字母好像都在漂浮，即便是读过了一遍却又对内容没有半点印象。在不停飘荡的青灰色的薄雾里，普隆普特感觉眼前的事物都在逐渐分离成两份，那份文件变成了两段字叠在一起的，乌糟糟的混乱代码，橙黄色的夕阳透光窗子照到纸上，在那张不知所云的白纸上留下一道彩虹似的印子。  
这让普隆普特想起训练室的地板。  
当时为了能让普隆普特早点通过科尔将军的特训好有资格和诺克提斯一起旅行，他和诺克提斯经常在放学之后来到那间皇室专用的训练室练习体术。  
普隆普特只记得那个时候整个天空都是明黄色的，花窗的影子在地面上绘出彩虹一般的投影，诺克提斯站在那里，整个人像是被罩在什么彩色的玻璃器皿里一样，他乌黑的发间嵌入了彩虹的碎片，他的身体轮廓被光线削得几乎透明，又反射出耀眼的白光，他站在那里冲普隆普特微笑，好像是漂浮在空中，正在发光的神明。  
那身影像极了今天他眼前的诺克提斯。  
普隆普特被这个想法震得胸腔里的血管都在颤抖，他捂住又酸又痒的胸口，不禁又想起那天他终于战胜了放了水的诺克提斯——他骑在诺克提斯的胸口上，抓着他的双手。诺克提斯的脸红得要命，他喘着粗气，很高兴地笑了：“这次是你赢了呢。”  
然后作为毕业的奖励，王子揽过普隆普特的脖子久久地亲吻他，等普隆普特的腰彻底软下来趴到自己身上之后又翻身压住了他……  
普隆普特的双腿盘在诺克提斯的腰上紧紧卡着他，王子殿下的发间挂满了汗珠，偶尔会因为身体的用力耸动挥到普隆普特的脸上，和他的眼泪混在一起流进鬓角。  
诺克提斯把手指插进普隆普特的指缝里紧紧扣住，将他的手按在地上，用戏谑的语气在他的耳边讲解如何用其他方法在对手摔倒后控制住对方的同时，另一只手还在他的身上来回抚摸，做出一副自己真的在讲解比划的样子。普隆普特也不记得他究竟讲了些什么了，只记得那个时候诺克提斯在他耳边的笑声无比诱人，记得自己被诺克提斯撞得不停摇晃，身体内部强烈的刺激感几乎要他撕成两半，从脚趾到头皮都兴奋得紧绷起来，又被诺克提斯紧紧抱住将他强行拼合到一起，只记得那天训练室的天花板看起来格外的高远和模糊，并且在不停地摇晃。  
普隆普特又把燃到尽头的香烟按进烟灰缸里，十年来他早已习惯了这样点着烟回忆诺克提斯，就像是被人锯断了手脚，起初还会对健全的身体产生幻觉抱有幻想， 但是随着时间的迁移，他终于习惯了去接受这个破碎的自己，只是偶尔想要依靠尼古丁放松的时候会不由自主地想起诺克提斯，不管看到什么都能让他回忆起诺克提斯的脸。好像对他来说，只有和诺克斯提在一起的时光才代表了放松和快乐似的。  
接着他又想起了不久前刚和自己说过话的路西斯国王，一想起他普隆普特就忍不住露出苦涩的微笑。对方那和诺克提斯一摸一样的模样和行为，上课开小差的样子，盯着自己看的时候舒展的眉眼以及眼角若有若无的笑意，演讲时坚毅的神色和自信的模样，想要向自己邀约时躲闪的闹变扭似的眼神……这一切都像极了那个普隆普特深爱的，20岁时的诺克提斯。这一切无时无刻不在勾起他对诺克提斯的眷恋，那股眷恋之情在他的心头点起一把烈火，像是把他整个人架在铁网上炙烤。普隆普特被烫得缩起肩膀，那曾经改变了他一生的，让他幸福又痛苦的诺克提斯的形象又呈现在他的眼前。他究竟是什么呢？他毫无疑问就是诺克提斯，所有人都认为他就是诺克提斯，普隆普特也深切地知道——他确实是诺克提斯，一个崭新的，被所有人需要的，能引领路西斯路西斯走向幸福的王，可是这个幸福的世界里却缺少了某种东西。  
普隆普特把双手伸进头发里，紧紧贴着头皮，像是在环抱着自己。他把头深深埋进臂弯里，似乎是想要填补自己身体中间的空隙。  
“可是这不是‘我的诺克特‘啊……”  
普隆普特不停地发抖，眼泪淅淅沥沥地滴到那张被他弄皱了的纸上。  
那是一张路西斯王提出想要和警卫队长普隆普特一同外出的申请书。


	3. Chapter 3

诺克提斯的书房是王宫里少数几个墙上没有破洞的房间。

伊格尼斯坐在一边的沙发上，黑色的皮质沙发上破了好几个细小的洞，坐垫上被擦得很干净但是缝隙里依然嵌满了难以清理的灰尘。好在伊格尼斯也只是翘着腿坐在坐垫上，不会碰到扶手和靠背上的灰尘。诺克提斯每次看到伊格尼斯端坐在那张勉强能用但是所有人都不知道应该怎么清理的沙发上时都会油然而生一种心酸与愧疚感，同时又不知怎么的，他有些微微庆幸伊格尼斯看不见沙发缝隙里的土块，不然他一定又要浪费精力去清理沙发。

诺克提斯把一大叠文件拿在手里，用量子阅读的速度飞快的扫了一遍，没有看到被退回的红章以后松了口气，接着便将他们放到手边开始一张张念给伊格尼斯听，顺便帮伊格尼斯签名。

过了没多久，伊格尼斯听见诺克提斯发出一声无比烦闷的轻声叹息。失明的路西斯宰相把脸对着声音发出的方向询问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么……”诺克提斯回答说，“是下个月去加拉德巡视的同行人员名单。”

伊格尼斯没有搭腔，示意诺克提斯念一下。他听见对方在用手指来回捻手里的纸张，诺克提斯的呼吸听起来不是很顺畅，他停了一小会儿，慢慢地念出了普隆普特安排的车辆排布以及人员安排。

除了诺克提斯的座驾之外同行的还有两辆车，分别在国王的前后负责护卫。普隆普特和塔尔克特负责前面，后面安排了格拉迪欧与伊莉丝，伊格尼斯则是与诺克提斯国王同乘。

“车辆的安排上没有问题。”伊格尼斯说着，听见国王发出泄气般的叹息，他慢吞吞地提起笔，十分拖沓地签上两个人的名字，接着又拿出下一份文件念了起来。

处理完一天的政事后已经是晚上了。走廊里的灯大部分都没有修，只草草地挂了几个灯泡用来照明，碎裂的黑色大理石地板上映出一团团清冷的白色光晕，看起来像是残破的月亮掉在地上碎成好几块。诺克提斯几乎是一路小跑冲进警卫队的办公室，一进门他就被铺天盖地的烟雾熏得睁不开眼睛。青灰色的雾霭像是层层叠叠的薄纱似地罩在他眼前，普隆普特坐在浓密的烟雾中间，抬起头看向诺克提斯。不知道是不是烟熏的关系，普隆普特的眼睛里布满了血丝，远远看去几乎整个眼睛都是红的。白色的烟尘从他半张着的嘴里喷出来，在他和诺克提斯的中间散开，似乎是有意要变成屏障让国王看不清他的警卫队长。那些烟雾像是活物一样在空气中蜿蜒爬行，它们蹭着普隆普特的身体紧紧裹着他，仿佛是一只正在啃食他的，透明的怪物。

诺克提斯一边大声咳嗽一边冲进去推开了普隆普特身后的窗户。清冷的晚风一下子灌进房间里，普隆普特连忙把手里烧到一半的烟按进插满烟头的烟灰缸里，顺手拿起手里的文件转过身帮诺克提斯煽风。

“咳！我……咳咳！我一定！”诺克提斯咳得说不上话，吸气时发出的声音大得吓人，好像他的肺部是一个即将报废的风箱。

普隆普特连忙按了一下屋顶电风扇的开关想把烟雾赶紧吹跑。可是他把开关上下按了好几次，电扇依然纹丝不动，便只能放弃继续用文件帮诺克提斯煽风。

“我一定要给你装个烟雾报警器！”

“这里有烟雾报警器。”普隆普特耸肩，“只是坏了。”

诺克提斯还想说什么，却又被呛进气管的烟尘打断了，他背过身去扶着墙咳了好一会儿才缓过来，等他转过身来的时候普隆普特已经偷偷将烟灰缸倒干净了。

见国王终于缓过神来，普隆普特把之前用来当扇子的文件丢到桌子上，有些不解地问：“这么晚了您来干嘛？”

“我有东西要给你。”诺克提斯擦掉眼角咳出来的眼泪，用力吸了口气还是觉得有股苦涩的气味，便接着用手当扇子在鼻子前来回摇晃，“我听说现在大部分王之剑都住在帐篷里……今天我和伊格尼斯讨论过了，准备将王宫现在用不到的办公室清理出来给你们做宿舍，至少先挨过这一阵，等因索姆尼亚重建起来了再建新的宿舍。”

他把一张空的申请表递给普隆普特，对方拿过那张单薄的纸张扫了一眼，挑起眉毛：“就这？这种东西需要国王亲自来送？”

“我又不是每一份都亲自去送。只是……呃……想来问一下你需不需要宿舍。”

“我有住处，你还是去安顿那些住在帐篷里的王之剑吧。”普隆普特将表推向诺克提斯，但是对方并没有接。

显然诺克提斯并不甘心就这么拿东西走人，他坐在普隆普特的办公桌前，手肘搁在桌子上，皱着眉头盯着自己的手肘，一脸搜肠刮肚想要找话题的样子。

这幅模样突然让普隆普特想起高中的时候，那个时候诺克提斯坐在自己的前桌。当时的王子殿下隔几个小时就要转过身来，找不到话题就去摸摸普隆普特的铅笔橡皮，他那时候总是像现在这样低垂着眼，眉头不自觉地皱起来，不知道在烦恼什么。一旦普隆普特和他说话对上视线，诺克提斯的眼睛里温柔喜悦的神色又立刻像是涨潮的湖水一样满溢出来，他的身体总是微微前倾，接着将双手的手肘都放到普隆普特的桌子上，恨不得凑到他的脸上去。

如果这个时候我和他说话，他也一定会露出和诺克特一样的表情，做一样的动作吧……普隆普特心想，突然觉得身体里有什么东西抽动了一下，接着就像是坍塌了一样沉沉地坠了下去，重得好像吞了好几块砖。这让他又开始想抽烟了。

于是普隆普特草草地收拾了一下桌子，站起身去拿挂在墙上的大衣：“如果您没别的事的话，我想下班了。”

诺克提斯跟着他站起来：“我送你吧。”

“不用了，陛下。我有车。”

“塔尔克特不是把你的车开去卡宴峡了吗？”

普隆普特穿衣服的姿势顿住了，他抬起头，眼睛看向天花板，过了两秒才终于想起来这回事，他有些烦躁地穿好衣服，默默扣上外套的扣子，斜睨着诺克提斯：“你怎么知道的。”

“我今天遇上他了。”诺克提斯解释道，“是他拜托我送你回去的，因为等你下班的时候肯定所有人都回家了，只有我还在王宫里。”

“这个家伙……”普隆普特有些生气地长出了一口气，“不用劳驾您，我可以自己走回去。”

“你打算回去洗个澡就立刻出门回来上班吗？”

普隆普特不说话了，他关了办公室的灯又想起自己没有关窗，便又返回漆黑的办公室。他站在窗边磨蹭了一会儿，惨白的月光伴着清冷的秋风扑在他脸上，像是把他脸上的血色都吹走了。他从口袋里摸出一只烟叼在嘴里，但又马上拿下来塞回口袋里。普隆普特轻轻地关上窗，窗框的影子在他脸上留下十字型的黑色阴影，像是要把他切碎。诺克提斯站在门口，突然觉得这个房间无比空旷，普隆普特似乎离他非常遥远，他的身影消瘦得像一根竖在窗前的竹竿，看起来格外孤单。

普隆普特的住处离王宫有好几个街区远，那里绝大部分都是独栋的小平房，似乎是普隆普特从小生活的地方。因为那个居民区的位置过于偏僻结果反而在王都沦陷时被攻击得最少，但是绝大部分房屋也已经受损荒废了，到处都是破碎的水泥块，连杂草和老鼠都见不到。只有普隆普特和一些难民勉强住在这里。

诺克提斯为了躲避碎石开得很慢，期间他们一直都没有说话，完全靠着车载音响里吵闹的音乐才没有让气氛过于尴尬。诺克提斯起初寒暄了几句，然而普隆普特一直扭过头看着窗外和右侧的后视镜，然后不冷不热地，用简短的语句回复他。见诺克提斯实在问不出话来了，又将手指绞在一起，轻轻拨弄自己的指甲。

普隆普特看到窗外灰蒙蒙的街道正在不停地后退，他所乘坐的老式轿车富有弹性地颠晃着，不紧不慢地向前驶去。那些近在咫尺的凄凉的街道远远地落在他的身后，所有的一切——吵闹的街机厅也好，靠在角落里的贩卖机也好，还有无数他早已记不清的大大小小的店面以及迎面走来的人们的笑容。那些十多年前他和诺克提斯走在路上所能看到的一切，现在都匍匐在地上，碎成一片片，被他们远远地甩在身后，成了等待人们收拾的废墟。

那个时候普隆普特总爱走在人行道的最边缘，诺克提斯则走在下面牵着他的手。记忆里那个时候太阳总是离得很近，几乎就在他们的眼前，于是普隆普特总是倒着走，他的脖子和头发被夕阳晒得暖洋洋的，影子拖得很长，诺克提斯走在他身边，眯着眼睛看着他，和他聊白天学校里的事。

有的时候普隆普特没站稳从人行道上下来了，便干脆就着自己差点摔倒的方向绕一大圈再到诺克提斯身边，他勾着诺克提斯的手指，拉着他的胳膊，用细碎又欢快的步伐绕着他的王子画了一个半圆。诺克提斯的头发上像是顶着一圈彩虹，他的眼睛一直跟着普隆普特，虽然抱怨他不仅坐没坐相站没站相，就连走路都跌跌撞撞的，却又一直在笑。然后诺克提斯会像风筝收线一般把普隆普特拉到自己身边，让他在自己身前倒着走好遮掉一部分刺眼的阳光。

回想起在阳光下露出闪闪发光的笑容的诺克提斯，再看着眼前的一切又让普隆普特鼻梁发酸，有几次他差点把路障上的反光带以及堆积起来的煤灰看成一黄一黑的两个影子，好像是有那么两个人突然出现在他眼前又突然变成了别的东西，普隆普特使劲眨眼想要看清楚，却突然感觉到眼眶一阵发热。

为了防止自己在诺克提斯面前哭出来，普隆普特连忙闭上眼，强迫自己不要再去想像这条街道十年前的样子。

诺克提斯开了足足一个多小时才到普隆普特的家门口，他们到的时候已经是深夜，周围就算住了人也早已熄灯了。街道上一片宁静，天空是靛蓝色的，稀薄的云层把繁星都遮住了，使天空看起来高远又平坦，只有一盏路灯悬在他们的头顶上，它默默地低垂着头，像是一颗寂寞的孤星。

诺克提斯轻轻唤了普隆普特一声“到家了。”见对方完全没有反应，依然侧着头对着窗外，胸口十分平稳地来回起伏，丝毫没有要下车的意思。这才发现原来普隆普特早就睡着了。

起先诺克提斯把手放到普隆普特的肩膀上想要叫醒他，但是当他的掌心接触到普隆普特的肩膀时又突然犹豫了。他清晰地感觉到掌心下普隆普特柔软的肌肉，听见他舒缓的呼吸声，突然意识到这是普隆普特第一次以一种毫无防备的姿态出现在自己眼前。

让他休息一下也好……诺克提斯一边安慰自己，一边轻手轻脚地解开了身上的安全带。

普隆普特的衣领纽扣不知道什么时候松开了，他纤长的脖子整个暴露在诺克提斯面前，国王盯着他的喉结看了好几秒，似乎那是一个黑洞，要将他的嘴唇吸上去。他又顺着脖子看到普隆普特的下巴，他的胡子又长了，但是那些浅金色的胡须依然被打理得十分干净，半张着的嘴唇湿漉漉的，泛着早春樱花一般的浅粉色。普隆普特脸上的皮肤看起来十分苍白又有些粗糙，鼻梁上缀满了雀斑，像是蛋糕上甜美的巧克力碎屑，眼睛下面是青紫色的眼袋。他的眼窝深陷，眼眶看起来很红，平时总是怒气冲冲的，布满血丝的眼睛现在正轻轻地闭着，隔着眼皮能看到它在轻微地转动，似乎在做什么梦。

仅仅是盯着他的脸看，一股炙热的冲动与恋爱的喜悦感就会立即充满诺克提斯的整个身心。他又凑近了一些，看到普隆普特的脸颊上布满了透明的细小绒毛，他的身上有一股苦涩的烟草味，像是有一层看不见的薄膜罩着他。

诺克提斯看得很入神，顺着普隆普特皮肤的纹理从下巴一直看到头发尖，然后又跟着他的发丝垂到脖子上，而且越凑越近。突然，他看到普隆普特的嘴角上翘了一下，他在梦里露出了一个诺克提斯从未见过的，放松又幸福的笑容。

一股没由来的怒火猛地涌上诺克提斯的心口，然后把他整个人都淹没了，诺克提斯的手指抠着普隆普特躺的座椅，几乎要把皮质的坐垫给挖出洞来。他像是发烧了一样，头脑一片混沌，只有一个无比清晰的念头占据了他的所有心神——

普隆普特一定是梦见他的那个“诺克特”了！

诺克提斯只觉得有一块巨石压在自己的胸口令他无法呼吸，明明自己就在普隆普特的面前，他却闭着眼睛，向自己梦里的“诺克特”露出那么美好的笑容。

诺克提斯闻到浓郁的烟味，他几乎要贴到普隆普特的脸上了，那层薄膜似乎在阻拦他，想要把他和普隆普特隔开，这让他头脑一阵发热。于是诺克提斯故意想要把普隆普特弄醒似的，用力地把嘴唇贴到普隆普特半张着的，微凉又潮湿的嘴唇上。他恶狠狠地撞破了那层烟雾组成的薄膜，像是咬破苹果皮吮吸里面的果汁一般，汲取普隆普特略带苦涩的味道和体温。

起先普隆普特没有完全醒来不知道发生了什么，也可能是还沉浸在梦境里，他的身体因为突然被触碰猛地颤了一下，然后竟回应了诺克提斯的吻。普隆普特的亲吻像是惊雷打在身上一样让诺克提斯的背脊发麻，身体冷得像是被丢进海里，胸口又痛又闷，却又不舍得放开。他用手扶着普隆普特的侧脸让他仰起头，胸口几乎完全贴在普隆普特身上，对方下巴上的胡须扎得他下巴一阵瘙痒，诺克提斯的嘴唇磨蹭着想要找一个方便舔舐的角度，贪婪地把普隆普特的下嘴唇含进嘴里用牙齿轻轻刮蹭。普隆普特的鼻子里发出含糊的哼哼声，他挣扎着睁开眼，回过神来后猛地把诺克提斯推向一边。

诺克提斯的后背撞到了音响和方向盘，车里的音乐戛然而止，被撞到的部位火烧一样的疼。他下意识地觉得应该要道歉，但是又说不出口，两人陷入了短暂又尴尬的沉默。

普隆普特用手背抵在嘴唇上，瞪大了眼睛，他的脸颊和鼻尖都红得像是要冒出血来。他愣了半晌，视线不停地在汽车的内饰、车外漆黑的柏油路还有诺克提斯的脸上来回切换。

“我……我该回，去了……”普隆普特的嘴唇在发抖，舌头不受控制，说话磕磕绊绊的。

然后他也没等诺克提斯回应，便急忙拉开车门，用极轻的声音说了谢谢。然后扭头躲进了面前那个一片漆黑的，缺了半个屋顶的，名为“家”的废墟里。

普隆普特关上门以后先是背靠着门，蹲在玄关抓着右手手腕哭了很久。他的头像是被眼泪泡肿了，重得几乎要摔倒。他没有开灯，草草冲了个凉就躺到床上。诺克提斯嘴唇上那种熟悉又令人怀念的触感还停留在他的身上，他用被子蒙着头，却没有丝毫倦意。普隆普特无法入睡，抖得牙齿打颤，同时羞愧与恐惧像是两条冰冷的毒蛇一样缠绕着他，狠狠地把毒牙嵌进他的皮肉里。他望着空荡荡的，无比宁静的家里，突然又产生了一种奇异的感觉——仿佛他所深爱的那个已经死去的诺克提斯正在他的身边，他在看自己，有的时候坐在墙边的椅子上，有的时候是在床沿，甚至偶尔普隆普特会觉得他就躺在自己面前。他无处不在，仿佛每天夜晚都悄悄地生活在他的身边。

这种感觉自从诺克提斯复活以来就开始与日俱增，越来越明晰，仿佛诺克提斯要从床头贴的照片里呼之欲出了，而这种妄想偏偏又让他痛苦不堪。

尤其是现在。

普隆普特睁着眼，却又什么都看不见，眼泪源源不断地涌到枕头上，他的身体一动不动，连眼睛都不眨一下，僵直着像是死去了一样。

诺克提斯无比怜惜地做出搂着他的动作，天选之王的半透明的手指没进普隆普特的身体消失不见，长满胡茬的下巴一碰到普隆普特的身体就立刻变成透明的，他的胳膊穿过普隆普特的肩膀，像是被他炙热的体温融化了一样。诺克提斯一边叹息一边隔着空气抚摸普隆普特的胳膊，被他抚摸过的地方汗毛竖起，布满了鸡皮疙瘩。普隆普特打了个冷颤，缩紧了身体。

诺克提斯拿不起东西无法帮他盖上被子，只能隔空轻拍普隆普特的背脊，哼着过去雷吉斯在他床边哼唱过的，用路西斯的古老语言编撰的童谣，一直到普隆普特不再流眼泪，慢慢合上干涩的双眼。


	4. Chapter 4

诺克提斯罕见地睡过头了。  
他醒来的时候只看到负责照顾自己的使者脸色煞白，见诺克提斯醒来以后立马松了一口气。他端早餐的时候动作总是磕磕碰碰的，餐盘里的杯子茶壶也跟着他不停地打颤。  
据这位侍者说，他来叫早的时候诺克提斯几乎没有呼吸也没有心跳，脸庞和双手就像大理石一样苍白冰冷。他差点以为国王死了，正吓得不知所措的时候诺克提斯突然发出了一阵梦呓。接着他就像是才活过来似的，鼻子里发出半梦半醒的哼哼声，翻身裹紧被子，继续睡了过去。侍者愣了半晌才想起来自己应该把国王从被子里拖出来。  
待诺克提斯梳洗完毕火急火燎地赶去会议室时所有人都在等着他。他一推开门就看到围着长桌一圈黑的褐的还有一个金色的脑袋齐刷刷转过来对着他，只有那个金色的脑袋只是回头望了一眼就立刻转了回去。  
诺克提斯有些窘迫地摸了一下鼻子，快步走到自己的位置上主持会议。期间他忍不住向普隆普特的方向撇了几眼，对方却一直低着头，一本正经地记笔记。诺克提斯偷瞟他金色的翘起的头发，怎么也看不清他的脸。普隆普特的手看起来十分消瘦，皮肤被黑色的大理石桌子衬得看起来白得发光，凸起的骨节又红又明显，他写东西的时候十分用力，指尖微微发白。  
好不容易忍耐到会议结束，普隆普特却第一个站起来，一溜烟儿地跑了，待诺克提斯追到他的办公室，却被副官告知阿金塔姆队长已经去现场指挥人员了，今天多半不会回来。  
“今天明明还有体术课啊……”诺克提斯离开警卫队办公室的时候轻声嘟囔道。

下午的体术课上，普隆普特罕见地迟到了。  
他晚到了足足有一刻钟，来了也只是轻轻说了声抱歉，便指挥诺克提斯去热身。诺克提斯注意到他的眼睛很肿，眼窝深陷，嘴唇却很红。仔细一看才发现普隆普特嘴唇上干裂的皮肤已经全被他咬破扯掉了，露出绯红色的嫩肉，上面还有星星点点的血丝。  
看着普隆普特的样子，诺克提斯有一种被噎住的感觉。好像有什么东西横在他的喉咙口，又好像是生吞了一整个海胆，让他的胃有一种被刺穿的疼痛。  
可是当他接触到普隆普特的身体，闻到普隆普特指尖和皮肤上烟味的时候，一股令他羞愧的喜悦感又会从身体里迸发出来。诺克提斯十分清楚自己正在用一种充满爱慕的眼神看着普隆普特——当他们目光相对的时候普隆普特总是会露出惊恐又痛苦的神色，最后干脆不去看诺克提斯的脸，说话也尽量简略。可是每当听到他的声音诺克提斯又觉得身体轻飘飘的，他看着普隆普特略显粗糙的皮肤上浮现出不少细小的红点，闻着像薄膜一样包裹着他的浓郁的烟味。满心却都是普隆普特额前晃动的发丝，绷紧的肌肉，水晶一样晶莹剔透的蓝紫色眼瞳，还有几乎要滴出血来的嘴唇，只觉得心里充满了爱慕与喜悦。好像只是和普隆普特呆在一起就让他幸福得失去理智。  
诺克提斯怀疑自己的心脏正捧着一杯硫酸。每次他因为靠近普隆普特而心跳加速的时候都能感受到一阵炙热的，像是被腐蚀一样的痛苦从他的胸口蔓延开来，紧接着又是一阵被收紧的酸痛，好像那颗在他胸腔里跳动脏器已经蜷缩成一颗话梅的样子了。但是一旦普隆普特离得远了又有一股失落感纠缠着他，让他不停地反复躲避普隆普特却又忍不住去追逐他。他们用这种十分变扭的方式消磨掉了整个训练时间。整点的钟声响起的时候普隆普特的肩膀肉眼可见地放松了下来。他依然低着头，说自己还有事，转身就想走。  
“啊！”诺克提斯只来得及从喉咙里发出一声短促的呼喊，身体比头脑更先一步动起来，一把抓住普隆普特的胳膊。  
“我有话想和你说。”  
普隆普特侧着身体站在诺克提斯面前，他又下意识地咬了一下嘴唇，一颗红色的血珠从他略微发肿的嘴唇上冒出来。  
“普隆普特，你能看着我吗？”诺克提斯问。  
普隆普特愣了一下，随后不情不愿地抬起头望向诺克提斯，很快又移开了视线。  
“普隆普特……”诺克提斯又唤了他一声，普隆普特害怕听见他的声音，他害怕听见诺克提斯叫他的名字。他们的声音实在是太像了，语气也几乎一模一样。这熟悉的，缱绻又低沉的呼唤声此刻只会让普隆普特感觉到无尽的痛苦，像是被浸在冰水里，被一块生锈的钝刀刺穿后来回锯他的身体。  
“我……嗯……”诺克提斯的眼神起初有些躲闪，但是马上又强迫自己坚定地望向普隆普特，普隆普特被那双苍蓝色的无比清澈漂亮的眼睛盯得几乎想要蜷缩起来。他知道诺克提斯下一句要说什么，他们连告白前犹豫的间隔都是一样的。

“其实，我喜欢你……普隆普特……我……呃……我脑子里全部都是你的事。”  
黑发的青年紧紧拉住金发青年的胳膊，明明是在诉说爱慕，表情却委屈得像要哭出来似的：“虽然这么说很奇怪但是，只要一和你分开我就难受得不行。请和我交往吧，普隆普特！我真的……真的真的真的！好喜欢你！”  
诺克提斯越说越响，拉着普隆普特的手不自觉地用力起来。两人之间的距离不知不觉中被拉得很近。  
“答应我，和我交往好不好？”诺克提斯半眯着眼睛，几乎是贴着普隆普特的脸，用极轻的气音小声问他，像是在等待可以接吻的许可。

“对不起……”普隆普特紧闭着眼睛，用力挣脱了诺克提斯的手。然后趁着诺克提斯呆愣愣地看自己的掌心的时候后退了两步与他拉开距离。  
“对不起……”普隆普特重复道。诺克提斯这才如梦初醒一样回过神来，似乎是早就料到了普隆普特会这样答复他，诺克提斯倒是没有继续追问，也没有露出特别委屈的神情。但是他的脸一下子变得和纸一样苍白，嘴唇微微哆嗦。他下意识地向普隆普特伸出手，对方却微微侧身躲开了，诺克提斯像是被针扎了一样把手缩回去，呼吸磕磕绊绊的，像是在发抖。  
“是……是因为‘诺克特’吗？”诺克提斯急促地问，生怕下一秒普隆普特就会溜走。说到“诺克特”的时候又不自觉地放低了声音，把这个名字说得十分含糊。  
普隆普特很慢地点了点头。  
“你爱他，对吗？”  
普隆普特只觉得有一根钉子被狠狠地钉入他的身体，令他疼得不由得弓起身体。他紧紧地蹙起眉头，长叹一口气：“对。”  
诺克提斯的喉咙里发出一阵轻微的哆嗦声，他的尾音在发抖，像是普隆普特吸烟时吐出的烟雾一样又轻又薄几乎要飘走：“那我呢……？”  
“对不起，嗯……陛下。请您放弃吧，我们之间是不可能的。”  
诺克提斯发出一声呜咽一样的悲鸣。普隆普特不敢再继续面对他，简单行了个礼就转身逃跑了，把正在哆嗦着掉眼泪的诺克提斯一个人丢在训练室厚重的门扉后面。

深秋的夜晚一天比一天冷，诺克提斯特地调高水温泡了个澡，迷蒙的水汽充斥着整个浴室，就连瓷砖墙壁都像是被蒸出汗一样布满小水珠。诺克提斯躺在浴缸里，头脑被热水捂得一片混沌，他把头放在坚硬的浴缸边缘上，眼神空洞地望着那一丝一缕的水蒸气像是烟雾一样相互纠缠牵扯，然后又拉伸成又细又长的云雾向上飘去，好像把他关在一个云做的盒子里。  
他看着越来越浓厚的水蒸气，只觉得呼吸有些沉闷，不由得想起普隆普特的办公室——那也是个和眼前这个浴室差不多大的小房间，也总充满了令人呼吸困难的烟味，普隆普特坐在那里，好像是被什么东西给牢牢地包裹起来似的。诺克提斯甚至怀疑他那个时候去触碰普隆普特，手指会直接从那层覆盖了他全身的薄膜上滑走。  
想到这个诺克提斯更加烦躁了，他慢悠悠地从浴缸里爬了出来，热水表面形成的薄膜从他的皮肤上被扯碎然后纷纷跌落到浴缸里发出的一阵急促的水声，他走到镜子前，身体和头发都像下雨似的滴着水。  
诺克提斯按着面前的镜子，擦掉镜面上氤氲的水汽，无数水珠从他的掌心下面滚了下去，好像镜子在哭泣一样。  
路西斯的国王仔细端详镜中人的脸，那个无论他怎么用力都永远碰不到的镜中人影看起来神色有些疲惫，他的嘴角低垂着，像是在生某个人的闷气。诺克提斯努力眨了两下干涩的双眼，镜子里的那个他也眨着那对水晶一样透亮的眸子望着诺克提斯。他们的头发都十分萎靡地垂着，海草似地贴在他的额头上，好像它们也因为一天的政务还有普隆普特刻意逃避的态度而疲惫不堪。  
不出几秒，镜子上又结起一层灰色的薄雾。诺克提斯一直看着眼前的人影愈来愈模糊，直至完全被水汽模糊了五官和轮廓才迷迷糊糊地离开了镜子，擦干身体把自己丢到床上。  
床铺干爽清凉的触感以及清新的空气让诺克提斯的头脑稍微清醒了一些，他趴在床上，把鼻子埋在枕头里。  
诺克提斯懒洋洋地把脸放在枕头上来回磨蹭，突然想起今天自己一整天都没见到过普隆普特——自从他告白被拒绝之后普隆普特就很少待在办公室里，平时只有体术课和开会的时候才会主动出现在诺克提斯面前，否则就一直躲着他，诺克提斯甚至亲眼看见普隆普特在发现自己之后突然转身绕道走。诺克提斯越想越生气，眼角瞥见一抹金色，突然产生一种强烈的，普隆普特正躺在自己身侧的幻想，可是当他转过身，只看到一束金线编成的穗子挂在床头的抱枕上。  
但是那个躺在他身侧的普隆普特又令人感觉无比真实，仿佛直到刚才为止，他真的躺在诺克提斯的床上一样。  
印象中的普隆普特看起来比现在年轻不少，说来也奇怪，虽然普隆普特几乎没有给过诺克特斯好脸色看，但是在诺克提斯的印象里总是能看到过去在阳光下对着他绽开笑容的，年轻又活泼的普隆普特。  
明明他上周才刚失恋，可在印象里又和普隆普特亲密得像是交往了好多年似的。  
年轻模样的普隆普特穿着一件宽敞的，领口被洗得松松垮垮的旧睡衣，可以清晰地从领口看到少年消瘦的脖子与锁骨。普隆普特的喉结十分突出，在他修长的脖颈里缓慢地滑动，让诺克提斯有一种想要抚摸亲吻他的冲动。细碎的金发铺在黑色的枕头上，像极了黑夜中漫天划过的流星雨。普隆普特拱了几下身体，想找一个让自己舒服的姿势顺便靠近诺克提斯，他咧着嘴，露出整齐的，贝壳一样瓷白色的牙齿，鼻梁和脸颊上的雀斑像是蛋糕上的巧克力碎一样甜美可爱。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角泛着粉色，蓝紫色的双眸像是一汪清澈的山泉，又像是挂着晨露的娇嫩花朵。普隆普特眯着眼，正看着诺克提斯不停地傻笑。  
“普隆普特……”  
诺克提斯轻轻地，对着空无一人的床铺唤了一声。这个名字的发音似乎有一种令他着迷的魔力，像是某种咒语——从唇齿间吹出三个气泡一样清脆又短促的音节，中间还夹着一个缠绵的鼻音，舌尖轻抵上颚又轻巧地落下，能感觉到自己的喉咙和鼻腔都在发出这个含糊黏人的鼻音。光是将这个咒语连着念上几遍，就能让诺克提斯像是失重一样心口发痒，手脚发麻。  
“普隆——普特——”  
“普隆普特……”  
“普隆普特！”  
诺克提斯抱着枕头，不厌其烦地一遍一遍念着这个让他既幸福又心酸的咒语，一时之间，好像房间里的所有金色的东西，会发光的东西，看起来柔软的东西都变成了普隆普特。这让诺克提斯无法入睡，满脑子都是普隆普特的身影，无论是忧愁地吸烟的普隆普特，还是在夕阳下牵着他的手倒着走路的普隆普特，或者是其他的，从学生时代到30岁不等的各种神色的普隆普特，他们占据了诺克提斯的全部心神，让伟大的天选之王只能无助地在床上来回翻滚企图以此来压抑内心的躁动。  
诺克提斯透过窗户，望见一轮苍白的月亮悬在天鹅绒缎子一样平坦干净的夜空中，月亮周围的浮云也发出微弱的光，像是月亮溶化晕开在云雾里一样。  
“好想见你啊……”诺克提斯对着月亮轻声道。  
他又辗转了很久，半梦半醒间猛地想起明天还有体术课，突然感觉到一阵难得的宽慰和欣喜，好像自己失恋的生活总算还有一些盼头。他搂着那个差点被错认成普隆普特的抱枕，心满意足地睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

普隆普特睁开眼的时候房间里还是和午夜一样漆黑一片。恍惚间，他还以为自己又回到了永夜。  
他吓得像是被什么东西狠狠地抽打了一下，猛地从床上坐起来，一股寒意顺着脊背一下子窜上他的头顶，原本冰冷的四肢出了一层薄汗。普隆普特能感觉到自己的心跳正在无比惊恐地快速跳动，他有些无助地盯着昏暗的墙壁，努力想要确认现在究竟是不是永夜。普隆普特攥着被子的双手在发抖，身体僵硬得像钢板。他的意识还是很恍惚，有一瞬间他差点以为和诺克提斯相伴的这段时间都是一场黄粱美梦。但是他很快清醒了过来，拿起手机确认时间——现在离天亮还有整整一个小时。  
普隆普特这才整个人都放松下来，像是被炸毁坍塌的建筑一样倒在床上，他接触到冰凉光滑的床单才发现自己的后背和头上一片湿润。他在寂静与黑暗中愣了好一会儿，只觉得被褥里越来越冷，仿佛他就是一具没有体温的尸体。普隆普特就这样直挺挺地躺在床上，他望向窗外，发现有许多繁星缀在漆黑的天空上，像是被他抖落在地板上的烟灰一样。窗外能影影绰绰地看到几个摇晃的树影，那些半秃的树枝十分柔韧地在晚风里来回摇晃，仿佛在向什么人招手。  
普隆普特从枕头底下摸出一双皮制的黑色手套。他把那双手套捧在手心里捂住自己的脸，身体像胎儿一样蜷缩着。熟悉的诺克提斯手套上的气味终于让他的心情慢慢平复下来，仿佛路西斯的王子真的在抚摸他的脸和头发。  
终于冷静下来的王之剑从冰窖一样的被窝里起身坐在床沿上，点了一根烟夹在指缝里。他双腿岔开，低垂着头，颓唐地坐着，突然发现地上也有一大片从他的烟头被抖落摔碎的银河，这让他忍不住盯着那些烟灰看得出神。  
普隆普特起先是盯着地上的烟灰，然后不知怎么的，他的视线被指间那个忽明忽灭的红色光点吸引了，没一会儿又慢慢移动到手腕的条码上。  
即使是在黑夜中，那排商品一样的条码仍然让普隆普特觉得有些刺眼，他盯着那些粗细不一的竖条，像是在隔着一条条铁栅栏向里面的自己张望。这让他突然想起了尼弗海姆的难民。  
昨天他接到消息，诺克提斯同意接收那些聚集在大桥上请求收留的尼弗海姆难民，为此他还和持反对意见的大臣吵了一架——因为他们说不能因为路西斯的高层里有尼弗海姆出生的人就忘记他们做过的事。  
普隆普特不知道诺克提斯是真的愿意接收难民还是单纯地想让自己高兴，那种被照顾的愧疚感不停地捶打他的身心，像是蛀虫一样要把他的心口蛀穿。但同时他又为自己会有这种自作多情的想法羞耻不已。他恶狠狠地吸了一口烟，不停地骂自己一厢情愿好压制那股针扎一样的羞愧与不安。  
“如果是诺克特的话，他一定也会这么做的。”普隆普特安慰自己道，“我们都说好了，要一起建立一个没有人在意出生的国家……”  
“呸！呸！！我怎么又在想这种事……他接收难民关我什么事！”  
普隆普特把几乎要烧到滤嘴的烟按灭在烟灰缸里，抬头发现天空已经变成了青灰色，那些碎钻一样闪耀的星星都不见了，只能看到一轮蓝灰色的月亮远远地挂在天边。他摸了摸下巴，听见胡茬摩擦发出一阵像是甲虫爬过一样的声响。普隆普特本来不想管它的，但走到门口又突然想起今天还有和诺克提斯的体术课，一想到国王又要故意在和他对练的时候拖堂，但又死活不肯赢自己的样子又让他感到一阵烦躁。金发的王之剑懊恼极了，抓住自己的头发不停揉搓，和自己说了好几遍“那又怎样”和“关我屁事”，最后还是骂骂咧咧地走进浴室。

普隆普特在电梯间磨蹭了很久，又用脚底擦地板一样磨蹭的速度慢悠悠地踱到训练室门口。他把手放在冰凉的把手上，突然觉得自己整个人都在发热。普隆普特十分艰难地推开门，诺克提斯正和往常一样早早地等在那里热身。天选之王穿了一件用精致刺绣装饰的棒球服，正在用掌心去碰脚尖。他听到开门声后立刻站起身和普隆普特打招呼。  
然后他们就和往常一样开始对练，每次诺克提斯想和普隆普特说话了就故意让他摔倒，然后在起身的时候和他搭话。  
普隆普特发现自己越来越难在和诺克提斯对练的时候集中精神了。有好几次诺克提斯的脸出现在他的面前占据他的视线的时候，他都能明显地感觉到一阵心悸，好像是他的心跳也因为诺克提斯而停止了。但即便是他频繁露出这样的破绽，看着诺克提斯的脸发愣，对方也故意不去打倒他，硬要等到普隆普特反应过来后像是要把失态的自己打倒一样猛扑过去将诺克提斯狠狠地摔在地上。  
只要诺克提斯在他面前，普隆普特就会前所未有的慌乱，他所有的注意力都放在诺克提斯身上，他的呼吸微微有些急促，听起来像是累了，头发被发胶固定得一丝不苟，嘴角总是似有似无地上翘，这让普隆普特想起他们一起旅行的时候，诺克提斯就经常用这种看小狗一样的表情看着他，听他说一些没边没际的，甚至有些中二的玩笑话。  
可是现在普隆普特有些害怕在诺克提斯脸上见到这些曾经让他无比幸福甜蜜的表情。诺克提斯虽然没有再和他告白过，但是他毫不掩饰的爱意像是精金龟一样几乎要把他踏成肉酱，普隆普特有的时候会错以为自己面对的是真的诺克特，有的时候又因为自己的心动懊悔不已，更多时候则是对自己可能“变心”而感到恐惧。这三种情感像是齿轮一样将他卡在中间来回碾压，挤得他无法抬头，也无法呼吸。  
必须得想办法结束这个情况。  
普隆普特这么想着，看着诺克提斯泄洪一样地放水，不由得心头火起。  
“我觉得你最近都没有什么进步，陛下。”  
“大概是遇到瓶颈了吧，我们多加几节课是不是会好一些？”  
普隆普特用力吸了一口气，冷冷地说：“我觉得不会。”  
诺克提斯有些不好意思地摸了几下鼻尖。  
普隆普特不知为何只觉得一阵紧张，还有一种奇妙的失重感，好像他正在下落，背后像是被电了一样又麻又疼：“我们来考试吧，如果你等打倒我就算毕业了。”  
他故意无视诺克提斯疑惑的眼神，兀自抬高了声音：“如果你能赢我的话……呃……就随便满足你一个愿望吧！”  
“赢了你就能和我交往吗？！”  
“想都不要想！”  
诺克提斯赌气似的皱起眉：“那……那那那！那和我约会一次总行了吧？就一次的话……总归可以吧？”  
普隆普特本来还想拒绝他，可是他一看到诺克提斯的眼睛——那双苍蓝色的，像是薄雾一样湿润又透亮的双眼，所有反驳的话就都说不出口了。  
“这样也好……长痛不如短痛……”普隆普特悄悄安慰自己道，“这个放水的课终于能结束了。”  
于是普隆普特点头后还没到两分钟，就被诺克提斯摔倒在地上。  
“可恶……你这家伙果然！早就开始了！”普隆普特气得几乎要冲上去揍人，但又因为身体被诺克提斯按在地上动弹不得，只能左右扭动身体。  
“对不起……”诺克提斯的眼神有些躲闪，却十分有力地钳制着普隆普特的手腕把他的双手按在头顶。普隆普特在挣扎的时候看到遥远的屋顶壁画在诺克提斯的发间和耳畔模糊成一片片暗淡的，彩色的云朵，路西斯王的双颊涨得通红，明明没几下就把普隆普特给摔倒了却喘得上气不接下气，他凑得很近，眼睛微微眯起，不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇。那模样像极了他们出行前在训练室偷偷厮混的样子。普隆普特莫名其妙地感到一阵心虚，随即安静了下来。  
“其实我今天本来也想约你的。”诺克提斯十分艰难地喘着气，好像被人关在看不见的罩子里快要窒息了，“今天晚上……不，还是明天吧。明天晚上六点，我们在这里见面，我想和你一起喝一杯。”  
“我可不去你房间里喝。”  
诺克提斯愣了一下，旋即噗嗤一声笑了出来，他投降似地举起双手不停摇晃：“没有没有！我不会对你做奇怪的事情的！只是我发现了一个地方，感觉很怀念想和你一起去喝一杯，仅此而已。”  
末了他又凑近普隆普特，近到王之剑的呼吸能吹动国王的刘海：“你答应我的。”  
普隆普特闻到了和那副手套上完全不一样的，混合着橘皮和雪松的气味。诺克提斯的呼吸很热，普隆普特只觉得自己整个人都烧了起来，身体像烟雾一样漂浮着，原本坚定的想要远离诺克提斯的意志被对方的呼吸吹得几乎烟消云散。  
“我答应你了……”他重复道，却并没有意识到自己究竟在说什么。

路西斯皇宫大楼里曾经有过一间酒吧。  
普隆普特记得上一次来这里是十年前，为了给诺克提斯过20岁生日。那是只有他、伊格尼斯、格拉迪欧还有诺克提斯四个人一起过的，路西斯王子的20岁成年礼。  
为了庆祝王子成年，伊格尼斯特意为他调了鸡尾酒。然而普隆普特的生日在10月，伊格尼斯十分贴心地为他做了混合果汁。他还记得那杯加了柠檬汁和薄荷叶的苏打汽水，淡金色的饮料里不断生出大颗大颗的气泡。它们依附在杯壁上慢慢变大，直到再也攀不住了才慢慢浮向水面。冰块像是冰山一样浮在液面上，上面还撒了一些花椒和胡椒碎。  
“我也是偶然发现了这里，也不知道为什么，就是特别想和你在这里喝一杯。”  
诺克提斯打开酒吧的灯——确切地说是他挂在吧台上的一串灯泡，暧昧又温暖的黄色光线一下子把这个灰蒙蒙的，破败的废墟撕扯出一个口子。整个酒吧堆满了碎石和散乱的桌椅，他们要像走迷宫一样绕好几个弯才能走到吧台的位置。相比起其他地方的脏乱，吧台却一丝灰尘都没有，黑色大理石制的台面映出普隆普特的脸，灯泡的光在那上面映出一大团金色的光晕，看起来毛茸茸的，十分柔软。  
诺克提斯从吧台后面拖出两个保温箱，从其中一个里拿出两瓶冰镇过的啤酒，又从另一个箱子里拿出一袋鸦巢的外卖。  
诺克提斯将外卖薯条倒进盘子里，又拿出两个擦得透亮的玻璃杯倒满啤酒，拖过椅子坐在普隆普特对面，把啤酒推给他。普隆普特倒也不客气，拿起不停冒汗的玻璃杯大口喝了起来。反正除了喝酒他也不知道应该做些什么，总不能和诺克提斯聊天吧？  
冰凉苦涩的啤酒混着柔软的泡沫滑进普隆普特的喉咙里，他能感觉到有一条冰川顺着食道流进自己的胃里，他吃了一口已经变得软塌塌的薯条，恨恨地说：“其实你早就不需要体术课了。”  
“可是我需要你。”诺克提斯的声音从吧台的对面传过来，像是把一块砖放在普隆普特的脖子上，让他不敢抬头。  
之后他们很长时间都没有说话，普隆普特只顾着喝酒吃薯条，喝饱了就盯着桌面，像是休眠的机器一样，过几分钟又开始重复之前的动作，诺克提斯倒没怎么喝，一直趴在吧台上，拖着腮帮子看着普隆普特，等杯子空了再帮他倒满。  
普隆普特突然想起他第一次喝酒也是在十年前——诺克提斯生日的那天。  
那天晚上他留宿在诺克提斯的房间里，王子殿下像是喝醉了，一直坐在床上望着普隆普特，对着他痴痴地笑。王子的脸大部分时候都有些苍白，但是现在却蒙上一层暧昧的红色，仿佛多看一眼就能把普隆普特灌醉。  
诺克提斯盯着他看了很久，然后他把普隆普特拉到自己身边，十分坚定又缓慢地，说出了那段改变了普隆普特一生的咒语。  
“其实，我喜欢你……普隆普特……我……呃……我脑子里全部都是你的事。”  
“虽然这么说很奇怪但是，只要一和你分开我就难受得不行。请和我交往吧，普隆普特！我真的……真的真的真的！好喜欢你！”  
“答应我，和我交往好不好？”  
普隆普特已经忘了自己有没有回答，到底是怎么回答的了，只是模模糊糊地记得之后自己尝到了酒的味道，一大团炙热的酒气包裹着他的身体，压在他的身上，他支撑不住倒在云层一样蓬松柔软的床铺上，被诺克提斯淹进酒里。

几瓶啤酒下肚之后，普隆普特看起来轻松了不少，他低垂着眼睛，像是把什么担子丢了似地长叹一口气。  
“谢谢你。”普隆普特对着吧台说。  
“什么？”  
“谢谢你帮那些尼弗海姆人……”普隆普特有些变扭地扒拉盘子里软烂的薯条，他的肩膀绷得很紧，像是被人用绳子捆着。  
“这有什么好谢的啊，”话是这么说，可是诺克提斯的语调一直在得意地上扬，“我们不是早就说好了吗？要一起建造一个没有人在意出生的国家啊？”  
“也是啊……”普隆普特十分温柔地用筷子戳弄已经冷透了的薯条，他抬起头，诺克提斯依然和往常一样，斜着脑袋满脸笑意地望着他，像是在看什么初生的小动物。  
一股奇怪的羞耻感涌上普隆普特的脖子，他像是被诺克提斯踩到尾巴一样挺直身体，质问道：“你在笑我？”  
“有吗？”诺克提斯十分茫然地眨巴双眼，“我没有在笑啊？”  
“你有。”  
“或许吧……我可能只是太高兴了。”  
如果是过去的诺克提斯，现在一定会一本正经地和普隆普特说一串不知道从哪本书里抄来的，令人脸红心跳的情话。可是现在似乎是为了体谅普隆普特的心情，诺克提斯没有继续说下去，但即使没有任何言语，此刻的气氛也暧昧得不像样。他们面对面看着对方，暖黄色的灯光映在诺克提斯的发丝上，原本黑色的发丝被照得几近透明，诺克提斯的身体被描上一层白色的光环，像是要把他烧化了。  
普隆普特突然觉得眼前的一切除了诺克提斯都变成一片苍茫的白光，仿佛诺克提斯也要被这阵光芒吞噬了。他猛地伸出手，像是一个溺水的人抓住绳子，紧紧拽住诺克提斯的手腕，把坐在对面的人吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？！哪里不舒服吗？”诺克提斯站起来抓住普隆普特的肩膀大声问道。  
普隆普特说不出话，他像是刚刚从云层上摔下来一样，周围的事物又逐渐变得清晰起来，他甚至能看清地上裂缝里嵌着的小石子。普隆普特的背脊一阵一阵地发凉，手脚不停地冒汗，他艰难地喘息着，像是被什么东西掐住了脖子。他抓着诺克提斯的手像是从泡沫箱子里拿出来的啤酒瓶一样又湿又冷，每一下呼吸都伴随着剧痛，他只能强忍着胸闷放缓自己的呼吸。  
“普隆普特？！”诺克提斯轻轻怕打普隆普特的脸，他十分茫然地盯着诺克提斯的脸，眼泪蓄在眼眶里，有好几次几乎要流出来。他的嘴唇不停哆嗦，像是冷极了一样缩着脖子，身体却僵直着一动不动，只有眼球在不停地转动，似乎是在端详诺克提斯的脸。  
诺克提斯也不知道该怎么办，只能身体越过桌子抱住普隆普特，他让对方把下巴搁在自己的肩膀上，轻轻抚摸他的后背和头发。普隆普特的发丝在他的唇边颤抖，诺克提斯忍住亲吻他的冲动，尽力不要戳破那层附在普隆普特身上的薄膜，用朋友的方式去安抚他。他听见普隆普特吸气的时候胸腔里好像住了一头猛兽，他在低吼，在啮咬普隆普特的身体，令他发出恐惧的悲鸣。  
“没事了，普隆普特……没事了……”  
普隆普特缓慢地伸出手，紧紧攥住诺克提斯背后的衣服。他逃亡一样急促的呼吸终于开始慢慢平缓，接着，他的喉咙里发出一声呜咽。普隆普特努力想要抑制自己的声音，但是那呜呜咽咽的哭声从他的胸腔里，从他的身体深处涌了出来，像是海浪一样对着他劈头盖去，几乎要将他压垮。  
“不要消失……”  
“我不会消失的，已经没事了。”  
普隆普特抬起头，他和诺克提斯的鼻子几乎贴在一起，诺克提斯捧住普隆普特的脸，用拇指擦掉他脸上的眼泪。他突然发现普隆普特的眼睛里正映出一个和自己无比相近的身影，正皱着眉头，焦急地望着他。  
“诺克特……？”  
“我在。”诺克提斯本能地应了一声，连他自己都心惊了一下，好像是他的身体产生了自我意识，是“诺克特”的身体在回应普隆普特的呼唤一样。  
“诺克特啊……”普隆普特又唤了一声，他仔细地抚摸诺克提斯的脸和头发，确认他身体的每一个细节真的是自己记忆里的“诺克特”，他的身体越凑越近，呼吸间带出一股浓郁的酒气。  
诺克提斯只觉得眼前像是起雾了似的一阵模糊，嘴唇上突然粘上一片冰凉的触感，普隆普特的嘴唇上带着浓烈的酒味，他这才发现眼前的人不知道什么时候已经醉了。  
普隆普特只是亲了一下诺克提斯的嘴唇后就一直和他维持着一种只要念一遍对方的名字就能吻到一起的距离，诺克提斯只觉得一阵头昏脑胀，膝盖一阵发软，胸口和胯下都在发热。  
“你……呃……我送你回去吧？”  
普隆普特摇摇头，撒娇似的黏在诺克提斯身上，这让诺克提斯发现自己的裤子勒得很紧，吓得他连忙说：“那我们出去吹吹风吧，你不能再喝了。”  
普隆普特点点头，说不如我们去花园里坐会儿吧，就是以前我们经常去的那个。  
然后他就任由诺克提斯牵着他的手，领着他逃离这个暧昧温暖的空间，期间还时不时用手去摸对方红得发烫的耳廓。


	6. Chapter 6

他们结伴下楼，走到中庭的一个早已废弃的小花园里。  
这个花园已经十年没有人打理了，原本应该铺着地砖的地方覆盖了一层苔藓，四周长满了足有大半个人高的杂草。它们像是一层厚厚的，不会融化的灰黄积雪堆在这个天井似的小院子里，除了杂草还有一些长得连成一片的灌木丛，像一堵墙把一棵歪歪扭扭的老树挡在后面，或许是因为还没有完全入冬，那棵像老人一样佝偻的树上还挂着几片枯黄色的叶子。  
普隆普特根据记忆从杂草丛里扒拉出一张长椅。他摇摇晃晃地坐在椅子上，双手扶着头，周围的干草几乎淹没了他。  
一阵阵干燥的凉风压过那些杂草，扯下老树上最后的几片树叶。诺克提斯看见这片枯黄色的积雪像是海浪一样流动起来，可以听到它们发出“沙——沙——”的低语，他们此起彼伏地来回跳跃，看得他眼花缭乱。  
“唔——”普隆普特发出一声困倦的嘀咕，诺克提斯连忙蹲下身，凑到普隆普特的脸跟前。  
“你怎么样了？我送你回去吧？”  
普隆普特轻轻摇头，他抬起眼盯着诺克提斯看了一小会儿，此刻他连脸上的雀斑都被酒精烫红了，蓝紫色的眼睛像是一对宝石，被放在绯红色的天鹅绒缎子上。那些杂草在他的脸上投上一层浅浅的，网一样的影子，像是在他的脸上罩了一层纱。  
普隆普特盯着诺克提斯看了一小会儿，突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
看着他那么放松快乐的样子，诺克提斯反而有些不知所措了。但是他又莫名地产生了一种安心感，好像那层一直覆盖在普隆普特身上的薄膜不见了，他像是年轻了好几岁。此刻在诺克提斯眼前的是一个完全鲜活真实的普隆普特，他认识的普隆普特本来就应该是这样的，他们在一起的时候本来就是会这样动不动就看着对方傻笑。  
“你怎么了？”诺克提斯似乎是被感染了，他说话的时候也不自觉地笑了出来。  
“没什么。”普隆普特依然直勾勾地盯着他的脸，他眼睛里的光不停地飘忽闪烁，“我只是觉得……你在这里，真好……”  
“我一直在这里啊。”诺克提斯轻声道，用手指为普隆普特梳走黏在额头上的头发。他的手指顺着普隆普特的额头慢慢移动到他的脸颊上，不知不觉中把王之剑的脸颊捧在手心里。对方也完全不介意，只是继续笑盈盈地盯着他，把脸凑得极近。  
诺克提斯不想去看普隆普特眼中的人影，便看向他的嘴唇。普隆普特的嘴唇颜色很浅，喝了酒之后变成了樱花花瓣一样娇嫩的粉色。此刻那花瓣一样的双唇正微微张着，随着呼吸轻轻开合，依稀能闻见花蕊一样的口腔里散发出的酒味，他的嘴唇和唇缝都湿润得像上了一层釉，看起来像极了甜美的糕点，让人忍不住想要亲吻吮吸它。  
诺克提斯盯着那双嘴唇，只觉得一阵头昏脑胀，下体紧绷着难受极了。  
然后他看见那对湿润的花瓣轻轻嘟起，像极了索吻的样子，普隆普特的声音伴着一股酒味：“诺克特——”  
诺克提斯的身体兀自动了起来，仿佛是这具身体听到了普隆普特的呼唤一样，轻柔地将嘴唇贴到那对湿润的花瓣上，接着他们对视一眼，普隆普特的头顶上不知道什么时候横过几根杂草，像是要将他们盖住藏起来一样。  
普隆普特勾住诺克提斯的脖子，蹭了几下他的下巴，又扶过诺克提斯的脸继续亲吻他，从浅尝辄止的亲吻渐渐深入，等诺克提斯回过神来，他已经欺身将普隆普特压在覆盖在椅背上的干草堆里，按着他的肩膀，将对方的嘴唇吸吮得啧啧有声。  
他们分开的时候嘴唇中间牵出一条半透明的线。普隆普特半躺在干草堆里，大口呼吸着，他的脸看起来更红了，眼睛里水汪汪的。这让诺克提斯觉得眼前的场景像极了过去他躲到普隆普特家里和他厮混的场景。那个时候他们总是把自己裹在被子里，普隆普特被白色的棉布团团裹住，仿佛是挤在一个阴暗的逼仄角落。  
那个时候普隆普特也总是这样，半张着湿润的嘴唇喘息，眼睛里噙满了眼泪，却一点都不悲伤。  
诺克提斯突然被自己这些冒出来的想法震住了，他最近总是能莫名其妙地想起一些十年前和普隆普特相伴的时光。仿佛他真的拥有和普隆普特过去的回忆，诺克提斯惊觉自己和“诺克特”的界线变得越来越模糊，甚至有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己就是“诺克特”。  
“诺克特啊……唔——诺克特……”普隆普特的语调千回百转，像是一条绳子捆住诺克提斯的身体和手脚让他无法离开，又好像是羽毛一样轻轻拨撩他的胸口，让他的心里一阵发痒。  
普隆普特双臂挂在诺克提斯的脖子上，趁他不注意又在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，然后嘲笑他发愣的脸。普隆普特撒娇似的亲吻和抚摸一点点将诺克提斯理智的堤坝冲溃，诺克提斯像是被什么东西捏着，浑身都紧绷着不痛快，他的身体热得像一块火炭，眼前的一切都逐渐模糊，像是被泡在水里的旧相片，只有普隆普特的身影分外清晰，那些干草的影子交叠在他身上，仿佛是一张网。  
诺克提斯被身体中不停外溢的炙热情欲压倒在普隆普特身上，先是恶狠狠地吻他，将罩在普隆普特身上的网咬碎，再自己钻进去，不让任何东西阻挡在他们中间。他先是绕着普隆普特的嘴唇舔了一圈，再顺着普隆普特的舌头滑进他的嘴里，卷走他口中带着酒味的唾液，而普隆普特则是十分迫切着吮吸着诺克提斯的舌头，似乎是渴极了。  
诺克提斯只觉得自己的力气都顺着舌尖被普隆普特吸走了，他用胳膊撑住自己防止摔倒，用舌头搅浑普隆普特口中的唾液，让他们的体液混合在一起，再被普隆普特大口吞下去，普隆普特的嘴角时不时有涎液溢出来，每当这时候他都会从喉咙里发出不满的闷哼，似乎是在抱怨诺克提斯弄湿了他的下巴，又可能是在惋惜。诺克提斯吻得深入又频繁，几乎没有给他喘息的机会，有好几次他们紧贴着来回磨蹭的嘴唇间都发出响亮的吸吮声以及唾液摩擦的水声，每到那时候普隆普特便会弓起身体紧贴着诺克提斯，大腿不自觉地攀上来，在诺克提斯的腰际磨蹭，双手不停地抓挠诺克提斯的后背。  
诺克提斯不自觉地沉下腰，挺进身体隔着裤子来回磨蹭普隆普特的裆部，他们的双腿间都又硬又鼓。为了分散自己的注意力，诺克提斯松开了普隆普特的嘴唇，转而去亲吻他的嘴角，然后一路往下，像是要留下足迹一样细密地亲吻他的下巴，最后停在普隆普特的脖子上。  
金发的王之剑早就被他吻得满脸都是眼泪和唾液，他的意识昏昏沉沉的，只是顺从地偏过头，依靠在国王的掌心里，把自己身体最脆弱的部分献给他。  
诺克提斯张开嘴，用舌间去描摹普隆普特脖颈的线条，对方脖子里的血管正在猛烈地跳动，诺克提斯用牙瘙痒一样地轻蹭了几下，接着又顺着他的脖子亲吻了几下，待普隆普特因为瘙痒身体颤动的时候一口咬住他的脖子又吸又舔，一只手捧着普隆普特的脸，将拇指伸进他半张着的嘴里狎玩他的舌头，另一只手则是顺着锁骨摸下去，隔着衬衣抠弄普隆普特的乳首，将他的乳首掐得又挺又硬之后又开始揉捏他胸前的两块软肉。  
诺克提斯很惊讶自己居然那么熟悉普隆普特的身体，他就像本能一样不停触碰普隆普特的敏感点，身下的人软得好似一汪水，起初鼻子里还是发出撒娇似的，软糯的呜咽声，被诺克提斯抓住胸部揉捏了几下后立刻泻出一声娇嗔，双腿夹住诺克提斯的腰往自己身上按，呼吸间充满了潮气，嘴唇不停地哆嗦，双手不安分地一会儿抓挠自己的身体，一会儿去摸摸自己和诺克提斯挺硬的胯下。  
“啊哈……啊……诺～克特……唔——诺克特～！”  
诺克提斯的手抖了一下，普隆普特的声音又软又滑，几乎是缠住他的手想要去将身下人的裤子扒下来，但同时又像是把他浸在刺骨的冰水里。  
他又一次对上普隆普特的眼睛，赫然发现那双记忆中花蕊般娇嫩柔美的双眼已经有了细碎的纹路，可那双眼睛里映出的人影依然很年轻。  
诺克提斯突然从这场春梦里醒了过来，恨不得立刻抽自己两个巴掌。  
可是普隆普特还醉着，不依不饶地缠着他，搂住诺克提斯的脖子亲吻他的嘴角：“我好想你，诺克特……”  
“不要离开我好不好？”  
“诺克特——”  
“我想你……”  
诺克提斯像是被绑在绞刑架上，普隆普特每呼唤他一次，他脖子上的绳圈就收紧一点。他的眼前一阵阵发黑，手脚冰凉又满是汗水。  
“普隆普特……”诺克提斯无比艰难地吞咽着，似乎他的喉咙里长满了倒刺，胃里有一把尖刀在来回搅动，他低声哀求道，“普隆普特，你看着我，你看我一眼好吗？”  
金发的王之剑疑惑地看向诺克提斯，愣了几秒，随即笑道：“我从小学的时候就在一直看着你了呀？”  
诺克提斯只觉得自己的血液正迅速地从脸上退去，幸好他正趴在普隆普特身上，不然他肯定会因为腿软摔倒在地。他本想赶紧结束这次荒唐的约会，但又不能把普隆普特一个人丢在这，只能解开他的裤子，希望让他舒服过之后能尽快完事，免得继续擦枪走火做出让普隆普特后悔的事。  
诺克提斯捏着普隆普特的铃口揉了两下，掌心里顿时涌出一大股湿润的透明体液，随即开始飞快地上下撸动手里的肉柱。  
普隆普特捂着嘴不停地低声喘息，身体随着诺克提斯撸动的频率微微颤动，他挺起身体，时不时想要抓挠自己的腹部还有双乳，诺克提斯发现普隆普特的脖子上不知道什么时候被自己咬出一块红色的吻痕，像是一滴血落在白色的雪地里，异常地扎眼。  
他心虚地挪开视线，可是普隆普特却突然捧住他的双颊，无比留恋地啃咬诺克提斯的嘴唇，似乎是在抱怨他不愿意进一步与自己亲热。  
普隆普特下巴上的胡须很柔软，一磨蹭就会发出细碎的沙沙声，蹭得诺克提斯从下巴一路痒到指尖，又痒进心里。普隆普特的吻也不像自己之前那样充满侵略性。他总是吻到诺克提斯最舒服的时候就抽身离开，没几秒又贴上来继续舔舐磨蹭诺克提斯的嘴唇和舌头，活像是生怕偷吃被发现又舍不得眼前美味的小偷。  
一股甜蜜的心酸填满了诺克提斯身体里每一个细胞，他只觉得普隆普特口中的体液都在发苦，对方的身体热得有些灼人，眼神里虽然充满光彩，却照得他无比羞愧。但是诺克提斯又无法放弃眼前的人，他像是一只迷失的飞蛾，被普隆普特的光彩吸引得再也找不到路了，只能在对方充满炽热爱恋的眼神中被反复炙烤灼烧。他明明知道这样是错误的，却还是忍不住咽下口中蚀骨销魂的毒品。  
这样是错误的，普隆普特会后悔的。  
诺克提斯看着普隆普特陶醉在高潮中痉挛的身体，悲哀地想道。  
诺克提斯把满手的精液擦到他们身下的长椅和干草堆上，想要拉普隆普特起身，却被对方扯住了。  
普隆普特有些疑惑地望向诺克提斯，愣了半晌，像是突然发现了什么一样，精神突然萎靡了下去。  
他很局促地看向诺克提斯依然鼓胀的胯下，又偷眼去瞟诺克提斯的脸，眼角的皱纹似乎变深了。  
“诺克特你……并不想要我吗？”  
“这怎么可能！”诺克提斯连忙叫道，但是马上意识到自己太大声了，连忙压低声音：“我怎么会不想要你？！”  
诺克提斯不想看普隆普特因为自己的任何原因难过，但又实在不甘心被当成“诺克特”被他用平时截然不同的态度对待，只能牵着普隆普特的手柔声对他说：“这里……呃……太冷了，而且会被看见。”  
普隆普特点点头，像是认同了诺克提斯的说法，他的眼神又一次瞟过诺克提斯胯下的小帐篷：“你打算就这样回去吗？我没记错的话现在王宫里已经没有空房间了。”  
诺克提斯的脸被他说得一阵阵发烧，忽然又有些庆幸。  
“我先帮你弄出来吧。”  
普隆普特说完便不由分说地解开诺克提斯的腰带，扯下他的裤子。被禁锢已久的肉棒一下子弹了出来几乎要打到普隆普特的鼻尖，他轻轻握住那根布满青筋无比狰狞的性器抚摸了几下，露出温和的笑容。  
诺克提斯起初有些扭捏，见普隆普特无比温柔地捧着那根性器轻轻抚摸，好像它是一只惹人怜爱的幼兽似的，又不自觉地被普隆普特的眼神动作所吸引。  
普隆普特先是亲吻了一下诺克提斯的铃口，被他的嘴唇触碰之后诺克提斯只觉得膝盖一阵酸软，肉棒前端立刻挂上一滴乳白色的浓精。  
普隆普特嬉笑着舔去那滴精液，又沿着柱身亲吻了一路，一直吻到睾丸的部分再用舌尖一路舔回来。  
“和诺克特做这种事，总是莫名地很安心……”  
听见普隆普特的话，诺克提斯的身体又佝偻了几分。  
普隆普特说完，又用舌尖在马眼处挑逗了几下，惹得诺克提斯发出几声低喘，便一口将那根粗壮肥厚的肉棒含进嘴里。  
普隆普特先是用舌头在性器的沟壑处来回游走，接着一点点靠近诺克提斯的身体，舌尖压着那些极富弹性的血管描摹它们的形状，直到口腔被完全撑满，舌头被压着动不了了才罢休。  
他抱住诺克提斯的腰让他靠近自己，努力地把诺克提斯的性器顶入自己的喉咙，借着吞咽的本能反应去挤压诺克提斯的性器前端，让诺克提斯的身体一阵阵地发颤。  
生理上的快感与心里的不甘像是两块钉板一样死死夹住诺克提斯，把他戳得浑身僵硬。他低头看向普隆普特，对方又薄又软的双唇此刻正紧贴着他性器的底端，他下体那些又硬又粗的黑色卷毛几乎要戳到普隆普特的脸上。  
普隆普特淡粉色的嘴唇在紫黑的肉棒上显得尤为娇嫩，此刻那双嘴唇正无助地蠕动着，努力想要将嘴角漏出的唾液吸回去。普隆普特低垂着头，一只手将额前的头发捋到耳后，但他稍微一动那些碎发又立刻掉了下来，像一片金色的帘子挡在普隆普特的眼前，却挡不住他脸上晚霞一样的红晕。  
凭什么？！  
诺克提斯只觉得一股热血直冲胯下，接着他的脑子像是被丢在锅里烫熟了一样，性欲越是冲动强烈，那股醋意就越是清晰明显。  
凭什么只要是和诺克特在一起就可以笑得那么开心……是诺克特就可以随便主动想要对方的身体吗？只要是诺克特！只要是诺克特的话！他就可以尽情占有普隆普特了吗？  
想到这里，诺克提斯又是一阵焦躁，他报复似的一把按住普隆普特的后脑勺，挺腰在他的口中抽插起来，普隆普特被他突然粗暴的行为吓了一跳发出一声惊呼，接着紧紧攀住诺克提斯的身体，全盘接受了对方的粗暴行为，明明嘴角都被诺克提斯顶撞摩擦到红肿，眼角也开始冒出眼泪，却还不忘记抚摸诺克提斯的睾丸。  
诺克提斯心里的酸楚一下子涨到了顶点，他按住普隆普特的头故意全都射在他的口腔和喉咙里，眼泪掉到普隆普特的头顶和肩膀上。  
普隆普特被呛得连连咳嗽，嘴唇上一圈满是乳白色的沫子，吐出来的性器前端还拉出一根细长粘稠的白色丝线。诺克提斯将它扯断后那根线落在普隆普特的衣服上，变成一块特别显眼的污渍。  
普隆普特努力将口中的精液吞咽干净，向天空摊开掌心：“好像下雨了。”  
“那我们快回去吧。”诺克提斯借口道。用力揉了揉眼睛和鼻子，和普隆普特稍微整理一下衣服便溜回皇宫里。  
普隆普特草草洗漱了一下便倒在诺克提斯的床上，没一会儿被褥里就传出低低的鼾声。诺克提斯替他关上门，瘫坐在客厅的沙发上发愣，没一会儿鼻子便塞住透不过气，他又怒又恼却担心吵醒房里熟睡的普隆普特，只能去厕所洗了脸，对着镜子里的人怒视了良久，又把头靠在镜子上，不轻不重地用额头砸了几下镜子里的人，才觉得呼吸稍微轻松了一点，挤在沙发里睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约稿文，经金主同意公开  
> 祝诺克提斯王子生日快乐

诺克提斯醒来的时候普隆普特已经不见了。他本来想找对方谈一谈，可是去加拉德巡视的准备工作压得他透不过气来，同时普隆普特又刻意躲着他，是以连着两天他连这位王之剑的影子都没有见到，就算有会议，对方也是不等自己站起来就一下子蹿出会议室逃得无影无踪。诺克提斯虽然烦躁却又无可奈何，只能一遍遍修改自己的演讲稿。  
在距离启程去加拉德还剩下两天的时候，诺克提斯终于和伊格尼斯敲定了所有的演讲稿和会议大纲的细节。新晋国王靠在沙发里长舒一口气，可他的宰相却依然愁眉不展。  
“还有什么问题吗？”诺克提斯见伊格尼斯一直皱着眉，下意识地挺直了背脊。  
“诺克特，我不想过问你的私事，但是，你和普隆普特……发生了什么吗？”伊格尼斯看起来有些犹豫，“普隆普特今天和我提出想要留在加拉德换科尔将军回来，我……”  
“我不同意！”诺克可提斯突然失声大叫，把伊格尼斯吓了一跳。  
诺克提斯撑着沙发的扶手，他像是被冻了一下，背后的汗都带着寒意一下子缩回毛孔里，突然间他什么都忘了，脑子里一片空白，除了自己的喘息声什么都听不见，仿佛是被他自己给震聋了。  
“我叫他自己来和你说。”伊格尼斯等他稍微冷静一些后继续说，“等我出去了就叫他进来。”  
诺克提斯应了一声，揉了揉自己发颤的膝盖，又深呼吸几下，拍拍自己的脸，好让自己看起来不那么惊慌失措。等一切准备好了才让伊格尼斯去叫普隆普特进来。  
普隆普特进来后十分恭敬地向诺克提斯行了个礼，然后直接把手里的文件递到诺克提斯面前。  
诺克提斯盯着他穿得一丝不苟的衣领，只觉得喉咙一阵干涩。  
“将军年纪大了，还是留在王都比较好。”普隆普特轻声解释道，他的眼窝凹陷，脸因为水肿变得圆润起来，声音十分沙哑，“我去代替他管理加拉德。”  
他停了一下，见诺克提斯没有搭话又继续说：“如果陛下觉得我一个人不行的话，可以考虑一下雇佣兵。我问过阿拉尼亚了，他们的价格……”  
“你要离开我去找那个龙骑？！”诺克提斯陡然拔高了音量。  
普隆普特被他问得一愣，连忙解释说自己不是这个意思。说了半天才反应过来，一脸气愤地闭上嘴。  
诺克提斯看也不看就将手里的文件对半撕开，又叠在一起撕了好几遍，最后将那些捏成团状的碎纸丢进手边的垃圾桶里：“我不同意。”  
普隆普特刚想张嘴，诺克提斯连忙打断他：“雇佣兵的事我会考虑的……考虑让他们去加拉德帮科尔。你就不用去了，我不会放你走的。”  
之后房间里只有他们两人透着气愤的呼吸声，诺克提斯见普隆普特的外套看起来空荡荡的，突然想起他刚刚穿上这身衣服时自己还半开玩笑地叫他收好小肚子。  
他像是被人用指甲在心口掐掉了一块肉，胃里的酸涩感一直漫到喉咙口，同时又莫名感到一阵燥热，闷得他透不过气。  
普隆普特早就料到会是这个结局，比起生气他此刻只觉得浑身疲惫，腰背和双腿酸痛得几乎无法站立，只想找个地方抽根烟放松一下。  
简单行礼后，他便退到门边，刚摸到扶手又突然想起了什么，他转过头，可刚刚瞥见那个在沙发上生闷气的人影又像是触电一样转了回来：“我们之间是不会有结果的。”  
回应他的只有更加急促的呼吸声。  
“我，我们……”普隆普特盯着书房门上的木纹，只觉得嗓子里像被扎了刀片，无论吞吐都剧痛无比，他咽下去的唾液又像是硫酸一样，从食道一路灼烧到胃里，疼得他弓起身体。  
“我们连朋友都……都……做不了……你们太像了，对不起……对不起，都是我的错。”  
“就算是这样！”诺克提斯哑着嗓子打断了普隆普特语无伦次的自白，“就算是这样，我也不想放弃你，我不想失去你啊……普隆普特……”  
“普隆普特……”国王陛下用力吸了下鼻子，说话的声调像是摔倒了一般歪歪扭扭，“普隆普特，我不想让你难过但是……我也不想就这样失去你……”  
诺克提斯的话听起来像是坚定的告白，语气却又仿若是在哀求对方：“我不会放弃你的。”  
普隆普特没有再搭腔，低着头大步走出书房。

普隆普特本想着离开因索姆尼亚这个熟悉的地方或许他能轻松一下。可即便是在加拉德，那股令人怀念的气息依然会在半夜找上他。  
晚上他躺在漆黑的房间里，恍惚间总以为诺克提斯就睡在自己身边。可是当他向臆想中的诺克提斯伸出手时却只能摸到冰冷的床铺。有的时候他会突然觉得脖子上传来一股冷意，激得他直打哆嗦。他下意识地捂住脖子上淡得几不可见的吻痕，哭得浑身发颤。  
“对不起……”  
“都是我的错……”  
“对不起，诺克特……”  
普隆普特只觉得自己脸上的泪痕也拂过一丝冷意，他像是睡在冰窖里，紧紧蜷缩四肢，却怎么也捂不热自己的身体。  
这时他突然又想起了诺克提斯，王子殿下的睡眠质量一向好得惊人。普隆普特回想起诺克提斯熟睡时呼吸的频率，想到那时候自己总喜欢贴着他，哪怕对方一睡着就要把胳膊和大腿搁在自己身上。但只要在那个静谧漆黑到与世隔绝的房间里与诺克提斯紧贴在一起就能像充电一样让他心中漫溢着幸福与满足，然后安然入睡。  
如今普隆普特只能睁着眼睛躺在床上，听见窗外传来细碎的鸟叫声，他都会不由自主地喊出“诺克特”，紧接着又感到一阵愧疚和悲伤交织在一起，编成绳子勒在他脖子上。  
因为他完全不记得有什么和小鸟有关的事能让他想起诺克提斯，却又强烈地思念着他的王子殿下，复习似地一遍遍回忆他们曾经在一起的日子。  
然后不知什么时候开始，他的脑子里满是又酸又苦的冰镇啤酒的味道，口腔里有一种油腻的感觉，像是刚刚吃了冷掉的薯条。  
诺克提斯把胳膊肘撑在吧台上，满脸笑意地看着他，柔声道：“等把乱七八糟的事情都搞定了，来创造一个完全无所谓出生的国家吧。”  
“来改变吧，”诺克提斯坐在铁架床的一侧，转过身来看向普隆普特，“你也和我一起。”  
普隆普特突然感到一阵胸闷，像是被人按在水里似的透不过气，仿佛他周围的空气变成了一团团藏着针的絮状物，哪怕吸进肺里也会带来一阵针刺一样的疼痛。  
普隆普特忍着吸气时两肋和胸口像是被不停揉搓一样的痛感，下意识地把手伸到枕头下面想找诺克提斯的手套，摸索了半天才发现自己把它留在路西斯的家中了。  
于是他从衣服口袋里摸出一根烟，三两口抽完后，又点起一根夹在指缝里。  
普隆普特夹着那根烟，望着眼前忽明忽暗的红色光点突然觉得比拿着枪还要令人安心。他靠在床上，双眼微闭，把注意力完全集中到指间那个小小的红点上。慢慢地，满腔的烦闷和热度像潮汐一样慢慢退去，身体放松得好像每一个毛孔都舒张开来，灰白色的烟雾缠在他身上，仿佛是一双手，正温柔地捂着他的双眼。  
我到底是怎么了？  
普隆普特在心里问自己。  
他本想等冷静下来后再将脑海中两个面目模糊，几乎要重叠在一起的诺克提斯好好剥离开来，却满脑子都是诺克提斯坐在吧台边的样子。  
“我们不是早就说好了吗？要一起建造一个没有人在意出生的国家啊？”  
普隆普特仔细回味那天晚上他们说过的话，惊觉这句话不是自己的幻觉后，吓出了一身冷汗。

临回路西斯那天一早，普隆普特的副官见他一直精神萎靡不振，吃得极少，浑身上下像是被香烟腌入味了似的，猜测他一定是太累了，便让普隆普特多休息一会儿，自己则去打听到号称路西斯前任御用厨师开的小店里买了一份豌豆汤。  
普隆普特勉强打起精神喝了一口，一股又腥又稠的恶心感糊满他的口腔，一直冲到鼻子里，连呼吸都带着一股令他喉咙紧缩到恶心味道。他趴在洗手台边上，呕了半天也只吐出一些清水和胆汁，嘴里满是苦味，连杯子都顾不上拿，不停用掌心掬了水吸进嘴里漱口。  
“喝点汤恶心成这样，您不会是怀孕了吧？”副官笑着打趣道，拿起勺子也喝了一口，之后也冲进厕所里，连早饭都吐出来了。  
最后副官吐得浑身乏力，只能由普隆普特开车带他回路西斯。

普隆普特本想一回印索幕尼亚就去找诺克提斯询问他那天晚上说的话究竟是从哪里看来的。结果刚过大桥就接到消息——阿尔科特的首相要求和路西斯的国王视频会面。  
于是诺克提斯又被伊格尼斯他们关进书房开始讨论视频会议的纲要。普隆普特在忙得连轴转的空隙里总会没由来地紧张一下，他的心脏像是被装进了塑封袋里抽成真空似的紧缩起来，连带着手脚开始发冷，背后生出一阵虚汗。他只要一想到诺克提斯可能已经恢复记忆了，或许之前是自己想错了，或许他的诺克提斯真的已经回来了……一旦开始设想这种可能，普隆普特便会幻想出诺克提斯承认自己已经恢复记忆的场景。一想到诺克提斯或许再一次对自己露出熟悉的笑容，普隆普特就觉得身心一阵温暖，脸上不自觉地露出笑容，连空气中的烟味都变甜了。  
一连几天晚上，普隆普特都在思考诺克提斯的事。他的心被拎到嗓子眼，紧张得浑身紧缩，时不时感到一阵胸闷。他抓着诺克提斯的手套放在胸口，像是扣着诺克提斯的手指，虽然入睡依然很艰难，但他却不再做梦了。

视频会议非常无聊，大部分都是两国领导人在相互寒暄，然后开始讨论灾后重建的救助事项，国王负责出镜，其他路西斯的高层则是坐在一边旁听。  
普隆普特的头重得要从脖子上掉下来，眼睛又干又涩，粘住了似的睁不开。有那么几秒钟他会突然失去意识，又立马从跌倒的边缘醒过来，没过几秒又像是被风吹歪的芦苇一样偏着头晃来晃去。  
他时不时偷看一眼端坐在会议桌上正在熟练使用外交辞令的诺克提斯，突然觉得对方眼熟又陌生。  
可他又不敢一直盯着国王看，只能看向自己的笔记本，上面满是自己半梦半醒间笔尖落在纸上画出来的扭曲线条。  
半睡半醒之间，普隆普特突然听到了“联姻”二字。  
他一下子被惊醒了，手里的笔掉到桌子上，他来不及去拿，钢笔紧接着滚落到地上，所幸掉在地毯上没有发出什么声音。所有人都看向他，而普隆普特则是羞愧地看着地上被他砸出来的墨渍。  
诺克提斯飞快地瞥了他一眼，继续用提前准备好的外交辞令应付那位女首相。  
普隆普特只觉得呼吸越来越困难，他的嘴角不自觉地抽动，眼眶发热。于是他赶在自己哭出来之前给格拉迪欧发了条短信，随便编了个理由便从会议室溜了出去。  
普隆普特躲到还没修缮的王座之间，一步步走上那个曾经在他看来高不可攀的台阶，他靠着王座坐在地上，脚边从地面戳出来的钢筋像蛇一样蜿蜒扭曲，这里虽然每天都有人打扫，却一直没有余力修补，只在通往王座的楼梯前拦了一根绳子。  
普隆普特把烟叼进嘴里深呼吸，呼出的烟雾立刻被晚风吹得无影无踪。他本以为自己会哭出来，却在走上楼梯的时候慢慢冷静了下来，好像挨着这个王座就有了什么依靠似的。他眼前的视野出奇地开阔平坦，到处都能看到成片的脚手架，橙黄色的天空中有一层绒毛似的云正好遮住了太阳，阳光从云朵蓬松柔软的边缘映出来，还有几束光芒从云层的缝隙里漏出来，像是发光的金线从天堂里垂下来。但实际上它们又是连绵在一起的，那一束束彩虹似的光更像是薄纱的褶皱，普隆普特怀疑那是女神的裙角不小心从天上滑了下来，落在这座正在结痂的城市上。  
普隆普特望着眼前令人沉醉的景色，突然像是想起了什么，拿起手机开始拍照：“要是诺克特能看到就好了……不知道会议结束还来得及吗。”  
他拍完后想了一会儿，笑道：“大概够呛吧。”  
虽然现在还是白天，但是月亮却早早地挂在空中，普隆普特盯着那轮圆月望得出神，她藏在那片云隙光辉的后面，像是躲在薄纱背后与普隆普特对视。  
这让普隆普特想去十年前的某一天，诺克提斯被安排相亲。  
普隆普特只记得那时候自己像是被人硬生生挖去了一部分，胸口空荡荡的，无论看到什么都提不起兴趣。他把诺克提斯公寓的钥匙寄回对方公寓，生怕诺克提斯又来找他不敢待在家里，又不知道该去哪里诉说自己的烦恼，只能一个人像游魂般在因索姆尼亚最大的商场里游荡。  
他一直打发时间到商场临近关门，普隆普特记得那是个分了三个区的大型商场，他晚上离开的时候回头看了一眼，那栋外墙上嵌满灯泡和广告的混凝土制的巨人正趴在那里，两侧的建筑正好将普隆普特所站立的地方环成一个中庭，像是在给离去的人群一个拥抱。  
普隆普特望着那个环抱他的建筑，眼泪蓦地流了下来。  
然后他听见有人在叫自己名字。  
那天并不热，普隆普特还穿了外套，可是诺克提斯却头发都被汗水浸透，整个人都在冒烟似的散发热气。他喘着粗气，紧紧抓住普隆普特的手腕，普隆普特记得那轮圆月就悬在诺克提斯的头顶，不动声色地注视他们。  
诺克提斯过了好久才喘过气来：“跟我回去。”  
普隆普特已经没有印象自己当时是怎么想的了，他只依稀记得自己明知道这样是错误的，却还是跟着诺克提斯回到他的公寓。  
那天晚上诺克提斯格外地用力，发泄似的狠狠撞击普隆普特的下体，像是狩猎的野兽一样咬住他的脖子不肯放开。他紧紧扣住普隆普特的手指用力向下按，几乎要把他的手按得嵌进床里。普隆普特被迫扬起下巴，诺克提斯一会儿舔舐他的喉结和肩膀上的牙印，一会儿又在他的脖子上又吸又咬，完全不顾忌这些痕迹能不能被遮住。  
诺克提斯掰开普隆普特的膝盖，让他以一种近乎淫荡的姿势张开双腿，肆无忌惮地在普隆普特的身体上发泄自己的欲望，他身下的人双腿发酸却只能用脚趾勾着床单，在疼痛和高潮的共同作用下一边哭喊一边兴奋得反弓身体，他不停抠弄身下的床单，或是抓挠自己的小腹，一点点被王子顶到墙边。  
然后普隆普特从窗帘的空隙里看到了那轮圆月，她近得几乎要凑到窗前，普隆普特能清楚地看清上面的沟壑。  
“诺克特！！啊——！诺克特！”  
普隆普特惊恐地大叫起来，诺克提斯喉咙里发出不耐烦的哼声，却还是停了下来。  
“会被看到的……我们会被发现的……”  
“那就公开吧。”  
“那怎么能行呢！”  
“反正我也不会和其他人在一起的。”  
“你明明知道不可能的……”  
诺克提斯皱眉，看起来有些不耐烦，却又没有进一步的动作，只是盯着普隆普特看了好一会儿。最后还是因为太久没继续，普隆普特忍不住后穴的瘙痒扭了一下腰，他们才没有继续僵持下去。  
“抱我。”诺克提斯命令道。  
“什么？”  
“我叫你抱着我做。”  
“你的背会被抓花的！”  
诺克提斯急了，在普隆普特的屁股上猛拍一巴掌：“你抓就是了！”  
“哈啊！”  
普隆普特只记得那时后穴格外得涨，他搂住诺克提斯的后背和他缠绵，在对方背上拉出一道道细长的血痕，咬着诺克提斯的下嘴唇和他接吻，就像一对普通到不能再普通的恋人一样。  
性事结束之后他们依然就着做爱时的姿势拥抱在一起，诺克提斯喉咙里发出满足的哼哼声，时不时去亲吻普隆普特的耳朵和鬓角。这样休息一会儿后又拉着早已脱力的普隆普特坐起来。  
普隆普特只记得他说：“在我身上留下点什么吧。”  
“什么？”普隆普特反问。  
“什么都可以，只要能证明我是你的，就可以了。”诺克提斯细细抚摸他遍布身体的伤痕，抓住普隆普特的手放在自己身上，“就像我对你做的那样。”  
回想起当时的对话，普隆普特只觉得羞耻又好笑，他捂住嘴，发现自己果然在笑。  
后来他纠结了很久，终于趴在诺克提斯王子的小腹上咬了一口，牙印正好嵌在王子腹肌的凹陷处。

“普隆普特？”  
诺克提斯声音从头顶传来，吓得普隆普特手一抖把烟掉到地上。  
“陛下？会议结束了？”普隆普特不动声色地把自己塞在岩石缝里的烟头统统踢出墙外。  
“结束了。”  
诺克提斯紧挨着普隆普特坐下，他握住普隆普特的手腕，中年人的手腕十分消瘦，诺克提斯甚至怀疑自己正拉着一具干尸，普隆普特没有戴腕带，手腕处的皮肤又干又皱，似乎还有被烫伤的痕迹。  
和印象里的完全不一样。诺克提斯悲伤地想。  
好在对方没有要把手抽走的意思，这让诺克提斯又安心了不少。  
“我不会去联姻的。”  
“我知道……”  
普隆普特的声音很轻，诺克提斯仅仅是坐在他身边就能闻到他口中的烟味，看样子抽了不少。  
诺克提斯很讨厌烟味，一闻到那股味道就让他胸闷火大。普隆普特的声音越来越沙哑，指间发黄，它们像是蛀虫一样在自己眼皮底下吞食普隆普特的健康，是隔开自己和普隆普特的一层油腻腥臭的薄膜，连着那双本应该清澈通透的眸子也变得死水一样浑浊。  
他抓着普隆普特的手腕，只想把他从这层薄雾的牢笼里拉出来：“但是你不还是紧张到逃走了吗？不如这样吧！干脆你再到我肚子上来咬一口吧！”  
普隆普特苦笑着摇头，然后想起了什么，猛地抬起头，反手握住诺克提斯的小臂，路西斯的国王惊讶地发现那双望向自己时总是充满寂寞和绝望的眼睛突然明亮了起来，甚至能映出夕阳温暖的光亮。他意识到普隆普特正看着自己，高兴之余又莫名地感到不安和紧张。  
“你到底……到底，你是从哪里知道这些事的？”  
普隆普特手指越收越紧，眼神十分期待又不住地躲闪，嘴唇不停颤抖。  
“你想起来了吗？诺克……特……？”


	8. Chapter 8

“我不知道……”  
诺克提斯茫然地望着普隆普特：“我……我不知道啊……”  
“那你是怎么知道这些事的？”  
“我就是知道啊，就像是突然想起来一样。”诺克提斯望向空无一物的夜空，“其实我也很奇怪。”  
“我究竟是谁呢？”他向那轮遥远的月亮发问，而它却离得很远，发出冷漠又苍白的光。  
“你有和别人讨论过吗？你还记得伊格尼斯他们的事吗？”  
“我记得一点？我记得格拉迪欧总来游戏厅抓我们什么的，其实之前我和伊格尼斯讨论过。我问他……我问他说，我是不是诺克提斯的替代品？”  
普隆普特凑过身去问：“他怎么回答的？”  
诺克提斯见他一脸紧张的样子，像极了高中时拉着诺克提斯对答案的样子。他看着那熟悉的身影，莫名觉得有一股暖流漫过他的身体，令他放松了不少：“他说，一开始可能会有这个想法。”  
他听到普隆普特发出紧张的吸气声，反而笑了出来：“但是相处得越久，他和格拉迪欧就越确定我只是单纯的失忆了而已。说我确实是诺克特，他照顾诺克特十几年了，不会有错。只是他们也说不清楚我究竟为什么会年轻十岁。”  
“那你觉得呢？你会觉得自己是……嗯……诺克特吗？”普隆普特又问。  
“我明明一醒过来你们就都管我叫‘诺克特’，我当然觉得，多半我就是‘诺克特’了吧。但是后来你又觉得我不是……”  
诺克提斯说着说着似乎又有些生气了，嘟囔道：“弄得后来我自己也搞不清楚了。”  
“抱歉……是我没有顾及到你的感受。”   
“这不是你的错。”诺克提斯发现普隆普特又在用手指抵着下嘴唇撕咬自己嘴巴上干裂的皮肤，连忙拉过他的手，还没捂热又想起自己现在这样太突兀了，便又把普隆普特的手放回他的大腿上摆好。  
“你以前就很容易多想，什么应该活跃气氛啊，应该为了我做什么之类的……这次会多想也很正常，这样比较像你。”  
见普隆普特露出诧异的神色，诺克提斯又笑道：“毕竟我们也不知道会发生死而复生这种事嘛，你会动摇也没什么奇怪的。”  
普隆普特没有接话，只是静静望着因索姆尼亚街头亮起的灯光。那些细小的光点在他们看来挨得很近，几乎连绵在一起，变成一条条金灿灿的丝缎，将被夜幕包裹的因索姆尼亚像礼物盒一样装点起来。  
他望着那一条条熟悉的街道，长舒一口气。  
诺克提斯顺着普隆普特的视线望去，发现他在看博物馆的方向。  
“你知道吗，普隆普特。其实我在醒来听见你叫我‘诺克特’的时候，就感觉自己已经爱上你了。”  
“什！”普隆普特瞪大眼睛，紧张得左顾右盼，见四下无人又压低声音惊叫，“你突然在说什么啊？！”  
诺克提斯却依然十分平静地望着那座正在重建的博物馆，似乎只是在阐述一个既定事实：“我不知道啊……连我自己都不知道为什么会这样，而且好像一天比一天更喜欢你……现在看来，可能是因为我回想起来的第一件事，就是‘我爱你’这个事实吧……”  
诺克提斯停顿了几秒，总结道：“也许爱上你……或者说，会想起我爱你，就是我是‘诺克提斯’的证明也不一定。”  
普隆普特被他这段一本正经的胡乱分析说得愣住了，但又十分感动。胸口和眼眶里都有一股暖流在翻涌，好像他的身体里有一个装着温泉的水球破了，那股暖流像涨潮的海水一样从胸口漫出来溢满全身，又撞击他的身体在体内掀起波浪。他心中压抑至今的寂寞和苦闷一下子喷涌出来，像毛虫一样蚕食着他，身体像被剜去了一块，缺口处又空又凉，需要抱着什么才能填满身体的空隙。  
“可以告诉我吗？”诺克提斯问身边抱着胳膊的王之剑，“你在害怕什么？”  
普隆普特抬头，诺克提斯胸前的银制胸针突然闪过一阵耀眼的光晕晃在他眼睛上，他眨眨眼，那束光又不见了，只留下一个青色的光晕在他的视线里挥之不去。  
“你……”普隆普特咽了口唾沫，突然很想抽烟，他把手伸到口袋里又立马拿了出来了，掌心在裤子上来回蹭，“你还记得在尼弗海姆的基地里发生的事吗？”  
见诺克提斯面露疑惑，普隆普特又突然觉得自己像被人拔走了气门芯，但却没有特别失望，只是说等诺克提斯想起来了会告诉他的。  
他们又在沉默中挨着肩膀坐了一会儿，秋夜的风越来越冷，吹得他们脸上的皮肤都紧绷起来。他们看着远处居民区星星点点的灯光一盏盏熄灭，似乎是这座城市正在慢慢闭上双眼，因索姆尼亚正在萧瑟的寒风中缓缓入睡，普隆普特站起身，双手插在口袋里，将地上的烟头都从缺口踢出去。  
“现在居民都安置得差不多了，主路也修好了。”普隆普特用力踩了两下脚边露出的钢筋，“接下来该修你的王宫了，国王陛下。”  
“是该修了，这里都成你的吸烟室了。”  
普隆普特听了这话，一边看似惭愧地摸鼻子，一边又笑得十分开心。诺克提斯看着他微红的脸颊，仿佛眼前的人又年轻了十岁，只觉心情畅快无比。似乎胸口一直缺失的部分被填满了，他们之间一直都像两块没有找准角度的拼图，如今终于可以紧密地贴合在一起，他们本就应该这样，过去一直都是这样。  
在结伴回去的路上，普隆普特突然想起了什么，急忙问道：“那联姻怎么办？”  
“我当然推掉了啊。”  
“不愧是你！”先前还因为联姻无比失意的王之剑再次放声大笑。  
博物馆正面外围的脚手架已经被撤得差不多了，诺克提斯印象中自己以前并不常来，至少不会和普隆普特来这里游玩。毕竟看墙上展示有自己头像的族谱和家族树并不是什么特别有趣的事，还有可能被人拿来和墙上的照片对比。但不知道为什么，市民们却对这个地方有一种特殊的感情，似乎这座城市逝去的一切都能在这里复原，仿佛这里是一座属于时间的墓园。人们失去的亲人也好，过去的生活也好，那个被魔法守护的，四季如春的因索姆尼亚也好，都被安葬在新铺的沥青和花岗岩下，都能在这里面对墙上的照片和玻璃罩下的微缩景观缅怀。所以这里也被选作第一批修缮的公共建筑，普隆普特还十分热情地邀请诺克提斯和他一起去视察。  
他们去的那天正下着蒙蒙细雨，街道两旁新栽的树木都稀稀落落的，每隔几米地上就会有一小堆枯黄的落叶堆，地上还铺着不少已经发黑破损的叶片。诺克提斯和他的王之剑并肩走在浅灰色的天空下，他为了今天和普隆普特一起视察特地换了一身全新的西装和皮鞋，但还是感觉有些冷，后知后觉才发现周围的人早就已经换上厚实的风衣了。  
诺克提斯突然意识到，自己还从来没有经历过春天以外的季节，可是普隆普特他们已经挨过整整十个冬天了。  
路西斯的国王突然感到一阵空虚，好像他就是被雨水拍打拉扯的某片树叶。博物馆的前厅大得有些空旷，仿佛他周围一直是这样空空如也，庞大又孤独。  
诺克提斯沉浸在季节带给他的失落感里，全程都没有听见领路的工作人员说了什么，只是如机械一般跟着前人的脚步走走停停，顺着众人的视线到处张望。博物馆里铺满了厚实的毛绒地毯，一行人在里面踱步却听不见一点脚步声。灯光很昏暗，墙上挂了不少他们四人旅行途中拍摄的照片，每张照片都被精心装裱在相框里，用一盏射灯照着，看起来颇具年代感，明明是十年前的照片，看这派头活像是一百年前的珍稀古董。  
谢天谢地普隆普特没有把我被使骸扇巴掌的样子挂上去。诺克提斯在参观途中腹诽道。  
普隆普特见国王兴致缺缺便支走了随行的人员，待只剩下他们两人后才贴到诺克提斯身边问他：“你心情不好吗？”  
诺克提斯闻见普隆普特大衣上有一股霉味混着烟味的气息，忍不住皱眉：“也没什么大不了的。”  
他跟着普隆普特又绕了两个房间，普隆普特外套上那股潮湿萧瑟的气味令他的心情愈发寂寞，让他感觉像是被整个世界排除在外。诺克提斯突然想起上学的时候，所有人都看着他，但又躲着他，在走廊里为他让出一条又长又宽敞的通道，然后当着他的面窃窃私语，好像他是另一个世界里的人，听不见他们说话的声音也听不懂他们的语言。  
一想到这些，他连胸口都开始痛起来了，不由得弓起身子，甚至普隆普特什么时候停下来了都没注意。  
紧接着，普隆普特一巴掌拍在诺克提斯的后背上，年轻的国王像被惊醒了似的，立马挺直了身体，抬头对上普隆普特的双眼。那双蓝紫色的眼睛不知为何看起来格外温柔，就连眼角的细纹看起来也变得柔软起来。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“没有，没什么……”诺克提斯应付了几句，但又实在不甘心，犹豫一番后还是忍不住开口。  
“因索姆尼的冬天，很冷吗……”  
“是挺冷的，回头让伊格尼斯帮你准备几件冬装吧。”普隆普特说着，突然想起了什么，痴痴地笑了两声，“我还没见过诺克特穿冬装的样子呢，反正肯定很帅就是了。”  
“嗯，等冬装做好了一定第一个叫你来拍照。”  
普隆普特见诺克提斯的表情缓和了不少，也跟着放心下来，柔声道：“我的荣幸，陛下。”  
他的声音像柔软的棉絮，小心翼翼地将诺克提斯心中的孤独与不安包裹起来封存好，诺克提斯看着他的双眼，突然有一股强烈的，和这个世界终于有了联系的感觉。这股好似终于降落到地面的踏实感让他感动得想哭。  
普隆普特领着他一路走到展厅走廊的尽头，这里是展示天选之王路途的最后一站。诺克提斯一眼就看到一个被红色幕布罩着的，形似汽车的物体。他愣在原地，脚下的毛绒地毯一瞬间变成了沼泽，差点让他陷进去。普隆普特走过去，打开周围的射灯，将挡在中间用红色绸缎装饰的隔离带挪到一边，抓住幕布的一角将它扯开。  
那一刻，诺克提斯身体里的血液近乎凝固了。又仿佛那块滑到地上的暗红色幕布是他的血，是他内心奔涌的，曾经倾注在这场旅行中的热血还有泪水正顺着雷加利亚的车身滑下来倾泻一地。  
他拖着沉重的步子，一步步慢慢地走向雷加利亚，这辆车还保持着他们当年在尼弗海姆弃车前进时的样子。车身上的铁皮早失去了记忆里优美的流线型，像被揉过的纸片一样皱巴巴的，诺克提斯似乎还能在上面闻到硝烟味，车身上还有几条长长的，像是擦伤似的伤口，现在上面已经覆上一层结痂般的铁锈，车窗玻璃上则是布满了蛛网似的裂纹。  
诺克提斯轻轻抚摸雷加利亚伤痕累累的身体，想要呼吸却发现鼻子早就堵住吸不上气，他从口中长长吐出一口气，身体止不住地发抖，连带着叹息都在打颤，落在手背上的泪水烫得惊人。  
诺克提斯想要擦掉眼泪，却不知为何越擦越多，他用西装袖子不停擦脸，蹭得脸颊生疼。他仔细抚摸这辆布满了锈迹和伤痕的车，突然想起曾经这辆车在他看来是那么威武坚固，曾经在这辆车上的人身姿是那么挺拔，怀抱却十分温暖和柔软，足够让一个十岁的孩童安然入睡。  
“老爹……”  
路西斯的国王将头靠在雷加利亚冰冷的外壳上，像是在为自己的父亲哀悼。  
普隆普特极其不擅长应对现在的情况，连说话都变得结巴起来：“我之前问过西德尼能不能修好雷加利亚，可是她说……雷加利亚已经彻底坏了，要修的话只能把所有零件包括外壳全换一遍。可是那样的话……那样的话，我不知道那样雷加利亚和一辆新车还有什么区别。所以征求了伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧的意见，把它的样子保留下来，放在这里。至少它还保留了你和我们一起旅行的痕迹。可以当作你和雷吉斯陛下留下的纪念。但如果您需要，我们还可以送锤头鲨去修理……”  
“没关系的”诺克提斯说，“还是现在这样比较好。”  
之后普隆普特又问诺克提斯关于雷加利亚想起了多少，后者则说我记得你刚出发就把雷加利亚开坏了，害得我们一路把它推到锤头鲨。  
最后诺克提斯亲手为雷加利亚罩上幕布。国王的动作温柔又缓慢，仿佛是在为他曾经唯一的亲人入殓。  
“老爹，这一路上，谢谢你了。”


	9. Chapter 9

普隆普特家的屋顶一直靠几块砖头和塑料布来防雨，但却挡不了风，于是天气彻底转凉之后他的感冒就没好过，便只能拖着诺克提斯帮他一起修屋顶。但显然他们俩都没有看天气预报，明明早上还一片澄净的天空，到了下午就堆起无数又厚又阴沉的云层，它们垂得很低，几乎要压到诺克提斯的脸上，空气中有一股冰冷又潮湿的气味。  
“啊……怎么要下雨了啊……”普隆普特显然没料到上天会对他突然翻脸，皱起眉头不停张望，一脸被天气辜负了的委屈表情。  
“你直接住到王宫里来不就好了吗，我想办法帮你腾间客房出来。”诺克提斯敲打自己酸痛的后背，不停地抱怨。  
“那也不能丢着他不管呀。哎呀快完工了。”  
普隆普特将工装裤的上衣脱掉系在腰间，身上的白色背心前后都湿了一大块贴在身上，肩膀上布满了细密的汗珠，顺着手臂的动作粘连成液滴从肌肉的沟壑中间流下来，像极了美食广告里出现的镜头。  
诺克提斯盯着那滴从普隆普特的肩膀一直滑到小臂的液滴，不自觉地咽了口唾液。  
普隆普特不能弯腰太久，每放几块砖就要挺起身体敲几下后背。他四肢着地趴在屋顶上，时不时便会像猫伸懒腰一样沉下腰，用力拉直自己的身体，脖子高高仰起，依稀可以看到喉结在缓慢地滑动。  
诺克提斯坐到他身边为他敲背，他的拳头轻轻砸在普隆普特的后腰上，只觉得接触到的皮肤又湿又热，普隆普特的后背敲上去很厚实坚硬，这和他印象里的不太一样。他又重新开始审视眼前的男子——普隆普特的身体看起来比以前厚了不少，身上的肌肉也变多了，肩膀似乎也变宽了一点，腰依然很细，但却变得又硬又结实。诺克提斯朝他宽大的袖口瞥了一眼，普隆普特的腋下一直很干净，顺着衣服的摆动，依稀可以看到洁白的胸部。  
普隆普特依然保持着俯卧的姿势让诺克提斯给自己捶背，他眯起眼睛，不知道是不是因为舒服的关系，他的嘴角翘起，嘴唇微张，表情非常放松，仿佛在亲吻风。他的身体因为敲击一直在不停晃动，额前的碎发跟着来回摇荡，像是在诺克提斯的心口上扫来扫去。他忍不住又凑近了一点想要看清普隆普特的身上还有多少变化，没想到普隆普特突然坐起身来，蓬松的金发从他的笔尖扫过去，带着熟悉的柑橘与风铃花的气味。  
诺克提斯突然觉得手脚一阵发热，掌心满是汗水，喉咙里却无比干燥，手上的动作不知不觉中慢了下来，握成拳头的手搭在普隆普特的腰上。  
“诺克特？”  
普隆普特轻轻唤了他一声，他们离得很近，普隆普特说话时呼出的气息吹到诺克提斯的脸上，一瞬间国王以为是对方在抚摸他。天空浑浊又阴沉，可是普隆普特的眼睛里却永远是盛夏的晴天，他的胡须像是秋日的麦穗，嘴唇又宛如初春盛开时樱花花瓣，脸上的雀斑则仿佛是小动物在雪地中穿行留下的细碎小巧，又充满了生命力的足印。诺克提斯细细端详他脸上细密的绒毛，刮得干干净净的下额，玻璃碎纹一样细密的血管，纤长的睫毛还有微微泛红的眼角，想要回忆它们的触感。  
普隆普特的视线在诺克提斯的脸上来回移动，时不时向下瞥一眼国王的嘴唇，好几次想要开口说话，却又立马抿住嘴唇。身体却不自觉地靠近，诺克提斯一度以为普隆普特想要吻他。  
“等会儿顺便帮我整理一下房间吧，反正来都来了。”  
“好……啊？”  
普隆普特见诺克提斯差点闭上眼想要索吻又突然惊醒的茫然模样，转过身去哈哈大笑起来：“你以为我想说什么啊？国王陛下？”  
“我以为你想搬砖！”  
诺克提斯又羞又气，只觉得吹在脸上的风更冷了。他把普隆普特推到还没修补完的地方，不停催他快点。  
普隆普特嬉笑着接过诺克提斯递给他的砖块，埋头继续修复屋顶。国王坐在一边，盯着看他涨红的耳朵，心里越发确定普隆普特当时是真的想要亲吻自己。  
因为他突然想起，普隆普特和他交往前也经常这么干。

他们前脚走进屋里，后脚就听见屋外传来嘈杂的雨声。这让诺克提斯又产生了一种恍惚感，仿佛是走进了普隆普特的家门就立刻踏入了另一个下着暴雨的世界。  
“家里有些脏，我一直没功夫收拾，正好你也回不去。来都来了，就帮我扫除一下吧。”  
普隆普特打开灯，灯泡闪了好几下才彻底亮起来。他家用来隔断客厅和房间的墙塌了一半，墙壁上布满裂纹，红色的砖块暴露在外，仿佛是这座房子有一个巨大的开放性伤口，将血肉暴露在外。房间像是十年没有打扫过，所有的台面上都落满了厚厚的灰尘，甚至还有黑色的土块，角落里堆满了蛛网。国王扶起一个跌倒的相框，里面是两个高中生站在校门口的合照。照片的边缘有些发黄，高中生们的笑脸也变得模糊不清，漫天的樱花像是被水浸过一样晕开，仿佛是粉色的云围绕着他们。  
这里依然保留着记忆里普隆普特家中一贯的拥挤，过去他们总是抱在一起没几步就会撞倒一堆东西，一转身就会有杂物山体滑坡似的掉到地上。现在这些杂物和废墟混在一起，甚至还保持着十年前的样子被尘土盖住，仿佛是刚刚被挖掘出的地下墓穴。只有床铺显然是新换的，床单和被子都直挺挺地躺在床上，上面还有深深的折痕。诺克提斯本以为自己会走进一个大型烟灰缸，却没想到除了淡淡的烟味之外，地上连一块烟灰都没有。但这种异样的洁净反而令他更加不适，普隆普特的房间有一种强烈的割裂感，一边是干净到扎眼的床，其他地方则是和客厅一样的荒凉景象。墙壁上有好几个灰暗得看不清内容的相框，窗台上有一串拟饵，普隆普特以前把它们挂在窗户上当风铃用，柜子上的摆件被蛛网缠得严严实实，地上摞着的游戏碟和唱片则像是被荒废的古代庙宇……这个房间曾经是诺克提斯的姜饼屋，一直弥漫着一股温暖的气息，混着普隆普特发间的柑橘味，还有被阳光烘焙过才有的焦香。  
可如今它只剩下灰尘和霉味。  
诺克提斯坐在床沿上，一阵强烈的孤独和失落正在掏空他，令他的心口整个塌陷下去。  
“你好歹收拾一下啊……东西都脏了。”  
“抱歉啊。”普隆普特坐到诺克提斯身边，他的语气听起来是真的从心底里感到抱歉，“我试了几次，有好几次别说碰了，光是看到他们……我就会想起你……想起我们在一起的时候。”  
普隆普特低垂着头坐在诺克提斯身边，他的嘴唇和鼻尖都很红：“我……呃，我……我做不到……”  
诺克提斯搂住普隆普特的肩膀，在他的手指触碰到普隆普特的刹那，王之剑将脸埋进掌心里，不停发出潮湿的吸气声：“对不起……对不起诺克特……我……咕呜！呜……我做不到……”  
诺克提斯白天还快活得像是一块膨胀又甜蜜的棉花糖，如今却被普隆普特的眼泪浇得彻底塌了下去，本来蓬松柔软的部分都结块揪在一起。他握住普隆普特的肩膀将他拉向自己好填补胸口的空缺，普隆普特蜷缩低垂的头正好靠在他的胸口，诺克提斯突然发现怀里的男人其实很消瘦，和十年前几乎没什么区别。  
“已经没事了，没事了……普隆普特，没事了。”  
诺克提斯轻吻普隆普特的头发，不停安慰他：“我已经回来了，已经没事了……”  
普隆普特感觉到熟悉的体温和气息正包裹着自己，十年间他无数次在梦里幻想这样的场景，诺克提斯身上有一股皮革的气味，以及诺克提斯特有的体味。那味道像是焙茶混着琥珀，还有若隐若现的橙花香，他曾开玩笑说对方身上有“王子味”，只要一闻就知道是诺克特。  
普隆普特用力吸了一大口气，王子的气味令他冷静了不少，仅仅是靠在诺克提斯的怀里，他所有的疲惫、悲伤、不安和思念就都被治愈了。他想起过去生活在屏障下的日子，那个时候印索姆尼亚永远是春天，空气中永远带着花香，阳光和煦温暖，风却是微凉的，令人极其舒适。  
如今他的屏障正紧紧地将他拢在怀里，室内的空气很冷，但好在诺克提斯的体温十分温暖，一如过去的印索姆尼亚。  
普隆普特收拾好心情，抬头对诺克提斯露出他一贯的笑脸：“所以我才叫你来帮忙啊。”  
诺克提斯前一秒还心疼得要命，可一看到普隆普特的笑脸，也忍不住跟着他扬起嘴角：“交给我吧。”  
普隆普特找来三个周转箱，和诺克提斯一起把杂物上的灰尘擦干净，然后统统收进箱子里。他们整理得很慢，偏偏东西又格外地多。普隆普特像是仓鼠一样把诺克提斯学生时代所有留下的痕迹都保留了下来，诺克提斯甚至还找到了他们上课一起传过的小纸条。  
最后所有周转箱都被塞得满满当当，险些合不上盖子。  
等他们把屋子打扫干净已经是深夜了，诺克提斯毫不客气地张开双臂往普隆普特床上一躺，王之剑赶不走他，只能用被子把他像卷饼一样包起来推到一边，背对着他躺下。  
“你怎么知道我不会赶你走？”普隆普特问。  
诺克提斯把卷在身上的被子展开，分给普隆普特一半：“我以为你换了新床单就是准备让我在这过夜。”  
对方半天没回话，一动不动地任由诺克提斯把被子盖在自己身上，又挪到他身边，和刚才一样背对着自己躺下去。  
诺克提斯一直在留意身后的呼吸声，普隆普特一动不动地躺着，却没有睡着的迹象。他的枕套也是新的，还没有染上诺克提斯印象中的柑橘味。  
诺克提斯却还不死心地想要捧起枕头找寻普隆普特曾经在这张床上睡过的痕迹，却意外地在枕头下面摸到一块旧皮革。诺克提斯将他抽出来一看才发现那是一只皮手套。  
是路西斯的王子曾经在旅行时戴过的，黑色露指手套。  
“啊！”  
普隆普特发出一声惊呼，他的身体向前猛地探了一下，但却没有扑过来抢走那只手套。  
“你……”  
“我没有！”  
诺克提斯原本疑惑的表情变得意味深长起来。  
“我……我真的没有！没有用他做奇怪的事！”  
“我知道，我知道……”诺克提斯戴上手套闻了闻，确认手套上除了有他熟悉的柑橘与风铃草的清甜香味，只有令人头晕的香烟味。  
“我只是握着他睡觉……”  
“你只是太想我了。”诺克提斯转过身，捏了一下对方的脸颊。  
普隆普特没有说话，诺克提斯的手指摸到他的嘴唇，发现那里很湿，而且坑坑洼洼没有一块好皮。  
普隆普特没有动，任由诺克提斯抚摸自己伤口外露的嘴唇，伤口流出的血被他均匀地抹在上面，他感觉到国王的呼吸声越来越近，那股“王子味”已经先诺克提斯一步将普隆普特搂进怀里。  
诺克提斯在离得极近时停了下来，他的掌心微微有些出汗，手指一直在普隆普特的下嘴唇和嘴角徘徊，头发扫到普隆普特的额头上。普隆普特听见他的呼吸十分急促，还有频繁的吞咽声，十分清楚对方在纠结什么。  
于是他捧起诺克提斯的双颊，将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。  
这个吻结束得很快，也很简单，只是单纯地让双唇碰在一起。但是诺克提斯却在这一刻感受到一种巨大的满足感，连头发根都幸福得发麻，仿佛他的毕生心愿就是能够和普隆普特接吻。于是他在分开的瞬间又追上去不停地亲吻普隆普特的下唇和嘴角。  
诺克提斯的嘴唇上也被印上了淡淡的血渍，他把拇指按在普隆普特精心修剪过的山羊胡上，促使普隆普特张开嘴，接着舔了一下他的嘴唇，王之剑立刻伸出舌头来迎接。诺克提斯的手慢慢从下巴滑到普隆普特的肩膀上，他抓着普隆普特的肩膀把自己拉得更近，舌尖绕着普隆普特的舌头打转，仿佛是在和他嬉戏。  
普隆普特感觉到熟悉的温度还有皮革的质感正在自己的背脊上游走，十分缓慢，带着渴望。他睁开眼，月光下只能依稀看见诺克提斯身体的轮廓，他看着眼前熟悉的人正忘情地眯着双眼，舔舐自己的舌头和嘴唇，恍惚中像是回到了十年前。  
似乎是感觉到普隆普特的回应有些迟钝，诺克提斯稍微往后退了一点，普隆普特终于能看清他的脸了。  
诺克提斯喘着粗气，湿漉漉的嘴唇在月光下闪闪发光，橙花与琥珀的味道一阵阵吹到普隆普特脸上。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你……不愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
普隆普特说话很轻，像是怕惊扰到什么东西：“我就想看着你。”  
“可是我想吻你。”  
诺克提斯沉吟了一下，牵起普隆普特的手，像是搀扶着一位公主一样，轻轻将王之剑布满茧和裂纹的手扶到嘴边，轻吻他粗糙平整的指尖。  
普隆普特发出咯咯的笑声，缩起脖子。诺克提斯继续亲吻他的手指还有手背：“那我们折中一下，你看着我吻你。”  
普隆普特笑得蜷起身子，诺克提斯接着吻他的手腕，在有粗糙疤痕的条码上留下细密的吻，然后顺势将普隆普特拉到自己怀里，把脸贴到他的腋下，亲了一下他手臂内侧的痣。  
普隆普特勾起双腿在诺克提斯的大腿上磨蹭，国王喉咙里发出一阵哼声，把头埋进普隆普特的颈窝里，一边吮吸他脖子上的皮肤，一边大口吸着自己钟爱的柑橘味。诺克提斯像是喝醉了酒，嘴唇在普隆普特的脖子和鬓角胡乱磨蹭，吻得普隆普特心口发痒，恨不得将整个人都蜷缩起来，但又被诺克提斯占据了身体所有的空隙，只能紧紧攥住国王的衣服。  
诺克提斯将普隆普特的耳垂含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻厮磨，他发现怀中人的身体明显软了下来，喉咙里发出十分含糊的娇嗔。诺克提斯又去吻他的鼻子和眼睛，普隆普特的双腿紧紧缠着诺克提斯的大腿，他微微扬起头，回吻诺克提斯的下巴和脸颊。  
普隆普特只觉得腹部有什么东西在向下坠，血液都一股脑地冲到腰部，导致他的意识昏昏沉沉的。他按着诺克提斯的脖子用力贴住对方的嘴唇。诺克提斯额前的碎发扫到他的鼻子上，橙花与焙茶的清香尤为明显，剩下的气味都混在唾液里被普隆普特卷入口中。  
那只在回忆和幻想中抚摸过自己无数次的皮手套此刻正钻入普隆普特的衬衣下摆抚摸他的小腹，十分留恋地来回抚摸，像是想要记住每一块肌肉的位置。普隆普特被他摸得一阵发痒，好在他没有停留太久。皮革的触感移动到腰部，诺克提斯轻轻掐了一下普隆普特的腰，对方的身体立马瘫软下去，发出一声叹息。  
诺克提斯趁机将另一只手的拇指伸到普隆普特口中按压他的牙齿和舌头。普隆普特口中的唾液顺着手指流到诺克提斯的手臂上，他伸出舌头绕着诺克提斯的拇指打转，又将那根手指整根含进嘴里，故意发出响亮的吮吸声，同时大腿蹭过诺克提斯挺硬的下体。  
诺克提斯抽出手指又将普隆普特的舌头勾到自己嘴里又吸又舔，满溢的风铃草的香味让他怀疑自己正怀抱着一大束盛开的鲜花。他摸到普隆普特腰部的皮肤有不少凹陷或是突出的痕迹，诺克提斯心里一惊，不自觉地想要去摸索那些伤口。  
普隆普特身上的伤口大部分都很小，但却又很密集，那些凸起的疤痕还有凹陷干瘪的皮肤就像是无数山峦和峡谷刻在普隆普特的身上。他们正无声地向诺克提斯倾诉——他不在的时候普隆普特过得多么辛苦。  
这让诺克提斯难受得想哭。  
似乎是意识到他的手在伤疤上停留得太久了，普隆普特抓起诺克提斯的手按在自己胸口上。诺克提斯听见普隆普特的心跳正一下一下，强有力地收缩着，透过柔软肥厚的胸部，穿过自己的掌心。震动沿着血管，像钟声一样在诺克提斯的身体里回荡，令他更加躁动不已。  
“每天晚上……”普隆普特喘息道，“每天晚上，我都这么握着它。这样我就会觉得可能……好像你还在我身边……我能稍微放松一点。”  
“普隆普特……”  
“哈……”普隆普特的声音被覆上了一层鼻音，“现在你在我身边了……简直就像做梦一样。”  
诺克提斯轻轻推了一下，让普隆普特仰面躺在床上，他趴在普隆普特的身上，感觉到掌心传来的心跳声越来越频繁，最后几乎像是在狂奔。  
月光本来就不明亮，现在也几乎全被诺克提斯遮住了。普隆普特的眼前一片漆黑，但这片黑暗并不会令人恐惧。虽然什么都看不见，但诺克提斯就在自己面前，他的夜空，他的光，此刻就在他的面前，并且在慢慢靠近，最后啄了一下他的额头。  
普隆普特握着诺克提斯的手，引导他从自己心脏的位置移动到乳房上。那块软肉被诺克提斯推得有些变形，甚至有些肉从诺克提斯的指缝里漏出来，仿佛那是一块面团。诺克提斯捏住普隆普特的乳晕，食指抠进去轻轻一挑便将原本内陷的乳头弄了出来，他用指甲轻轻刮蹭乳尖中间凹陷的部分，普隆普特像是被碰到开关似的一下子弓起身体，紧紧拽着枕头，双腿在床单上乱蹭。  
诺克提斯顺势将另一条腿也挤到普隆普特的双腿中间，金发的王之剑双腿张得很开，十分挑逗地用脚尖滑过诺克提斯的小腿。  
作为回应，诺克提斯狠狠地在他屁股上掐了一把，又拍了一下。普隆普特听见那一巴掌发出的响亮声音，又笑了起来，他摸进诺克提斯的衣服里拥抱他的后背。  
接着，他的指尖就摸到一条又宽又长，如山脉一样绵延，几乎摸不到头的巨大疤痕。  
“诺克特？诺克特？！”  
“嗯……？”  
诺克提斯还沉浸在温柔乡里，突然一股巨大的光亮撕碎了暧昧的气氛，刺得诺克提斯睁不开眼。  
“怎么回事？！”  
诺克提斯缓了足足有两分钟，他十分勉强地睁开眼，眼前还有无数红色蓝色的斑点在跳跃炸裂，他很困惑地看向普隆普特，发现对方正眉头紧簇，盯着他的腹部。  
诺克提斯撩起衣服，听见对面发出响亮的吸气声。他低头看向自己的腹部，发现普隆普特正盯着自己腹部的伤口。  
那个伤口从小腹开始一直蔓延到胃部，正好在诺克提斯身体的正中间。伤口上有一条淡粉色的，凸起的疤痕，仿佛诺克提斯是一个从腹部破开口的棉花娃娃，里面的填充物被挤到了外面。  
“啊……这个啊……毕竟我也是被刺穿了嘛。”  
普隆普特轻轻摸了一下那块伤疤，他的手在发抖，疤痕上的肉很柔软，但普隆普特只是碰了一下就立刻缩回手，他眨了一下眼睛，眼泪滴到床单上发出沉重的声响。  
“没关系的，已经不痛了。”诺克提斯捧起普隆普特的脸帮他擦眼泪，“你还记得吗？之前旅行的时候，你总是在用治疗剂的时候说‘痛痛都飞走了’。”  
普隆普特回想起自己过去说的傻话，笑了一下，眼泪却没有停。  
诺克提斯将他搂在怀里，身体左右摇晃，他用手指梳理普隆普特的头发，对方则是小心翼翼地将双手搭在诺克提斯的肩膀上，时不时发出呜咽声。  
“不要难过了，”诺克提斯把头靠在普隆普特的颈窝里，脸贴着他的鬓角，语调温柔地念道，“痛痛都飞走了。”  
普隆普特又笑了一下，他环抱诺克提斯的后背，用尽全力抓住他。  
“痛痛都飞走了——”诺克提斯拖长了音，一边摇一边念，“但是我留下来了。”  
“你留下来了。”  
“我留下来了。”诺克提斯把嘴唇贴在普隆普特的头发上，“不是被复制了，还是别的什么，确实是被留下来了。”  
普隆普特猛地抬起头，诺克提斯朝他笑了一下：“我想起了你在尼弗海姆基地和我说过的见闻。你放心……啊不要自责，这不是你的错，你会担心是正常的。”  
“我……”普隆普特的声音变得沉闷又沙哑，“对不起……我只是……那段时间一直在做噩梦。”  
他飞快地偷看了诺克提斯一眼，继续说下去：“我梦见你在水晶里……无数个你，都在水晶里。就和尼弗海姆的基地里那样……被放成一排……”  
“他们可没必要给复制品也来上一刀。”  
普隆普特点点头，抹了几下红肿的眼眶，略带歉意地看向诺克提斯和自己早就疲软的裤裆。  
诺克提斯注意到他的视线，虽然心里也觉得有点可惜，但还是抱着普隆普特躺了下来。  
“抱歉……是我弄砸了气氛。”  
“这没什么。”诺克提斯又牵起普隆普特的手，轻轻抚摸他手腕上的条码，“其实我在摸到你身上那些伤口的时候，也在想同样的事情。我也差点就要打开灯来检查了，幸亏你把我的手拿走了。”  
普隆普特稍微挪动身体好找一个更加舒适的姿势，他把胳膊搭在诺克提斯的腰上，依然不怎么敢看他。  
“不过我刚刚有个发现。”  
“是什么？”  
“我发现——”诺克提斯轻轻抚摸普隆普特的后背，将他的发尾绕在指尖，“你变得更性感了。”  
普隆普特彻底破涕为笑，作势要踢他，诺克提斯连忙把腿压在普隆普特的小腿上。他们望着对方的脸看得入神，那股熟悉又怀念的温馨感充满了两人的心灵，好像他们从来都不曾分开过似的。  
普隆普特十年来第一次因为舒适而感受到倦意，他慢慢眯上眼睛。诺克提斯还在细细端详他脸上的细纹，普隆普特深陷的眼窝和粗糙的眼纹此刻都变得温柔了起来。  
“以后不会再让你受伤了。”  
“嗯……”  
“也不会再让你做噩梦了。”  
“好……”  
普隆普特有气无力地应着，诺克提斯见他的眼睛怎么也睁不开了，便最后亲了一下他半张着的嘴唇，和他说晚安。  
诺克提斯关灯的时候看到普隆普特笑了。虽然只有一瞬，可那对丰满嘴唇抿出的幸福又温柔的弧度却在国王的脑海中挥之不去。  
关灯之后普隆普特几乎是立刻就进入了梦乡，毛色洁白的宝石兽在那里守护着他，给他带来久违的安宁与放松。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，感谢大家

因索姆尼亚的冬天比普隆普特想象中要暖和一点。  
他穿了一件加绒的旧皮衣，围脖松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，帽子和手套被捏在手里。不知道是不是因为人太多的关系，普隆普特热得仿佛裹在被炉里，捏着毛线帽的掌心里也全是汗。他的身体被前后的人用身体夹住动弹不得，这股不自由的感觉加剧了他心中的燥热，于是他把围脖也摘了下来。  
天黑得越来越早，才六点左右，天空就已经变成蓝灰色，广场周围的路灯纷纷亮起来，发出橘黄色的光，反倒是在苍茫遥远的天际映出一层淡淡的，晚霞似的桔红色。几乎整个因索姆尼亚的人都聚集在商业街的广场上，观看大屏幕直播天选之王的圣诞演说。  
普隆普特也在其中，但是他并没有认真听诺克提斯说了什么。  
他听清了从国王嘴唇中吐出的每一个音节，可他们却只是从普隆普特的脑子里轻轻掠过便消失得无影无踪。他仔细端详诺克提斯的脸，年轻国王的脸依然保持了20岁的模样，神态却十分坚定，和决战前他站在台阶上的样子完全一样，他穿着一件印有骷髅暗纹的礼服，金色的授带上绣满了新国王的标志。诺克提斯身材笔挺，站在用鲜花装饰的演讲台上，看起来比平时要高出不少。演讲台的正面是一块红色的丝绒布，它像旗帜一样挂着，正中间是诺克提斯国王的纹章，下面则是诺克提斯的名字。  
诺克提斯·路西斯·切拉姆  
普隆普特觉得这个用金粉装点的名字比圣诞树顶端的星星灯泡耀眼得多，像极了午后的暖阳。  
诺克提斯的声音沉稳又响亮，但是普隆普特还是更喜欢他下午对着自己念稿子时的语调。那个时候诺克提斯正躺在沙发上，将头枕在普隆普特的腿上，举着文稿，一字一句慢慢地念给普隆普特听。  
国王的声音温柔缱绻，伴着午后阳光的暖意和金色的光辉。阳光在地毯上映出一大块白色的光斑，令普隆普特恍惚间以为自己正坐在云上，眼前报告书上的文字都变得模糊不清，只有诺克提斯的声音和气味围绕着他，使他感到一股强烈的，被爱人陪伴的满足感。这种感觉以前总是在他抱着诺克提斯的手套入睡，半梦半醒的时候出现，仿佛是诺克提斯的鬼魂在拥抱他。  
普隆普特仔细回忆了一下，自从诺克提斯恢复记忆以来，这种感觉就越来越淡了，最近他几乎感觉不到那种曾经令他无比宽慰的幻想了，他不由得开始怀疑，是不是自己那时候真的太想念诺克提斯了，只有幻想他陪在自己身边才能睡着。可如果是想像出来的感受又未免太真实了，他甚至能感受到诺克提斯的掌心抚摸自己的肩膀和背脊，被他吻过的皮肤都能感觉到冷意……  
可这些都慢慢消失了，诺克提斯离开了普隆普特的梦境和幻想，重新来到了他身边。  
“傻笑什么呢？”诺克提斯捏了一下普隆普特的脸颊，后者才如梦初醒地捧住脸，确认自己的嘴角到底咧到什么位置去了。  
普隆普特握住诺克提斯摸到脸上的手，与他十指相扣：“在想你的事。”  
“想我什么？”  
“我在想……”普隆普特将诺克提斯的手拉到胸口捧着，仿佛那是他的宝物，“现在这样和你在一起，简直就像做梦一样。”  
“做梦我们还要一起看稿子批文件，这也太惨了吧！”  
普隆普特大笑起来：“之前就连和你一起看文件都是不可能的事啊。”  
诺克提斯也笑了，他将头埋进普隆普特的小腹，柑橘与风铃草清甜的香味混着衣服上被太阳晒过的焦香，仿佛他现在抱着的是刚刚烘焙完的果酱面包。  
普隆普特往嘴里又塞了一颗糖，继续听诺克提斯给自己念晚上的演讲稿，国王握着他的手，朗诵的语气暧昧又深情，仿佛那不是演讲稿而是情书。普隆普特被他的语气撩拨得头晕目眩，胸口一阵阵地发痒。  
“你不是说要对着我排练吗？难道演讲你也打算用这个语气说？”  
“怎么可能。”诺克提斯笑道，“这是念给你听的啊。”  
说罢他又举起稿子，像模像样地念起来：“过去的因索姆尼亚四季如春，这是我们第一次在这片土地上过冬……”  
他把普隆普特的手放到脸颊上来擦脸似的来回磨蹭：“今后我们将拥有四季，白天和黑夜，或许冬天会很难熬，但是我们可以一起度过，只要有你在，多冷多热都没关系。之后我们还能继续这样，经历春天、夏天、秋天，还有下一个冬天，下下个，再下下个……到达生命终点之前，我们都要在一起，再也不分开。”  
诺克提斯看到普隆普特慢慢捂住脸，耳朵红得发烫，他起身坐到普隆普特身边，王之剑羞得蜷起身体，指缝里传来愤愤不平的声音：“这段，稿子上没有的吧？”  
“没有。”  
“羞死我你有什么好处吗？”  
“那好处多了。”  
诺克提斯又挨着普隆普特挤了一下，金发男子依然捂着脸，身体歪到一边，斜靠在沙发的扶手上，像极了缩在窝里的陆行鸟雏鸟。  
诺克提斯将稿子和普隆普特夹在手指里的文件丢到茶几上，欺身压上去扒开普隆普特的双手，只见对方眼里湿漉漉的，嘴角却忍不住一直在笑。诺克提斯为他拨开遮在眼睛上的碎发，普隆普特的眼睛里蓄满了水，却怎么也落不下来，却把睫毛浸湿了。他的鼻头红得发亮，诺克提斯怀疑此刻他咬上去会有草莓汁溅出来。于是他只是很轻地吻了一下，又沿着普隆普特发烫的眼眶亲了一圈，最后贴上普隆普特的嘴唇。  
普隆普特怀疑自己中暑了。  
诺克提斯身上很热，午后的阳光洒在国王的头发里，让他的头发看起来格外蓬松，又像是洒满了糖霜。他感觉胸口很闷，用力吸气却只闻到混合了皮革、琥珀与焙茶的“王子味”，脑子昏昏沉沉的，除了诺克提斯的吻什么都感觉不到。他口中的糖本来还有一小点，但是诺克提斯的舌头与唾液一进来，它就立刻融化了，他只觉得自己的身体与灵魂也和这块糖一样，融化后被诺克提斯的唇舌搅浑，在这个弥漫了水果糖甜味的亲吻中被舔舐殆尽。  
“陛下……”普隆普特叹息道，想要提醒诺克提斯他该干什么。  
可国王却愈加大胆起来，将普隆普特的一条腿放到沙发上，让他躺下来，身体贴到普隆普特身上紧紧拥抱他。诺克提斯的手顺着普隆普特的大腿摸到小腹，轻轻握住他的腰，普隆普特的身体猛地收紧了，他用力抱住诺克提斯，手指隔着衣服抚摸对方微微凸起的肩胛骨。被诺克提斯摸过的小腹和腰很痒，胸口也空虚似的痒，大腿根的皮肤总觉得像是少了什么，一切他渴望诺克提斯触碰他的部分都不由自主地紧缩起来，明知道还有一个多小时诺克提斯就要去准备演讲了，可他却又无可救药地渴求诺克提斯的爱抚。

震耳欲聋的掌声一下子把普隆普特拉回夜晚，他看到屏幕上的国王向屏幕外的人点头示意，周围尖叫声，掌声，呼喊诺克提斯国王的声音交叠在一起，震得普隆普特内脏都在发抖，他拼尽全力挤出人群，快步向王宫的方向跑去。

“晚上演讲结束后，到上次的酒吧来吧，我有重要的事想和你说。”  
他们最终还是没有在演讲之前做爱，在等对方推开自己等了十几秒以后，诺克提斯还是从普隆普特身上爬了起来。他的声音听起来疲惫又沉闷，又好像是在和手里的稿子生气。他低声念了两行，又凑到普隆普特耳边说：“今天晚上，我想射在你里面。”  
普隆普特的呼吸猛地停顿了一秒，之前冷却下来的温度一下子又烧了起来，好像是他的身上同时有几十座活火山一齐喷发。他扭头，看到诺克提斯正皱着眉头看向自己，脸颊红得像极了他最讨厌的番茄。明明是一副正在生气的表情，却又因为害羞，反而让普隆普特喜欢得心肝发颤。

普隆普特看到皇宫越来越近，脚下的道路十分空旷，长得看不到头，但是王宫却在向他不停靠近。他吞了一大口唾液，发出响亮的吞咽声，想起诺克提斯的双手，王子的手指很长，掌心有不少粗糙的茧，抚摸他时触感格外强烈，纤长的手指十分有力，可以轻易打开他身体的任何地方，王子的腰又细又厚，能像拼图一样完美地嵌在他的双腿之间。最后，他想起下午诺克提斯说那句话时，裤裆和大腿根的样子，里面的性器还鼓着，狰狞粗大的形状清晰地从西装裤里映出来，光是想象自己晚上会被怎样对待，就让普隆普特兴奋到颤栗。  
“晚上见。”  
普隆普特临走时用嘴贴着诺克提斯的脸颊对他说，明明只是打招呼一样的话，却像是火炉开关一样又把诺克提斯的脸烤红了。  
“晚上见。”诺克提斯把脸埋在稿子里，声音在发抖，又无比快活。

普隆普特赶到酒吧的时候诺克提斯已经坐在吧台边等他了。国王背靠着吧台，伸直双腿坐着。比起屏幕上光彩照人，信心满满的天选之王，现在这幅懒散的样子才更接近诺克提斯的本性，普隆普特突然产生一种奇怪的自豪感，好像这是他独享的诺克提斯，只有他才能拥有这样慵懒的，会伸直双腿在椅子上摇晃身体，张大嘴打哈欠的国王。  
诺克提斯身后则是一个又矮又小，还有点歪的绿色圆锥，上面挂满了彩灯和小装饰，顶端则是一个不停闪烁的五角星。普隆普特走进之后才发现这竟然是一颗小叶冬青，被诺克提斯修剪成圆锥的形状冒充圣诞树，那些花花绿绿的装饰物仔细看，有一大半是诺克提斯的拟饵，至于顶端的星星，则是一个五角星形状的元素瓶，里面的电光反复闪烁撞击着瓶子，倒像是给这个酒吧点了一盏小夜灯。  
普隆普特愣了几秒，旋即指着这颗圣诞树大笑起来。他一开始笑得异常大声，然后弯下腰撑着大腿，声音开始慢慢变小。他浑身都在发抖，明明没有多大声，却好像浑身的肌肉都在笑。最后他捂着肚子直起身，对上诺克提斯的视线，发现国王正在瞪他。酒吧没有开灯，只有那个会放电的星星还有五颜六色的彩灯在诺克提斯的半边脸上投下时有时无的彩光，诺克提斯的脸在灯光的衬托下红一阵绿一阵，普隆普特与他对视一眼就又像是漏气似的发出“噗！”的一声，蹲在地上抱着膝盖又笑了起来，最后因为重心不稳，一屁股跌坐在地上，一边擦眼泪一边露出无比快乐轻松的笑容。  
诺克提斯阴沉着脸把他从地上拉起来。普隆普特起身后直接顺势扑到诺克提斯怀里，把他撞得一个趔趄跌坐到身后的椅子上，背撞上吧台，疼得诺克提斯发出“嘶”的吸气声。  
普隆普特笑得直打嗝，他环抱住诺克提斯揉对方的后背，他望向诺克提斯的脸，国王似乎还画了淡妆，他的脸看上去和海绵一样细腻，一点瑕疵都没有，那双令普隆普特深陷其中的苍蓝色眸子像极了结冰的湖面。诺克提斯一开始还很生气，可是和普隆普特对视了一小会儿，他的目光就变得柔软起来，普隆普特痴痴地望着他，半张着嘴，仿佛是被湖水冻住的鱼。  
“谢谢你，诺克特。”普隆普特轻声道，“你从哪里搬的树啊？我怎么记得因索姆尼亚已经没有树了，灌木都是从戴涅布莱进口的。”  
“这棵树是我从门口广场上搬来的……对，就是戴涅布莱的进口树。明天我们得还回去。”  
“就这么……还回去？”普隆普特的语调上扬，好像下一秒就又要滚到诺克提斯怀里大笑了似的。  
“嗯……稍微修剪一下再还回去吧……”  
“明天我帮你还吧，你目标太大了。我可不想在头条上看到‘天选之王偷树’的新闻。”  
“明天我就去给报社打匿名电话，说警卫队长偷树。”  
“我不仅偷了树，还把国王给偷走了。”  
说完，普隆普特就凑上去和诺克提斯接吻。他先是抿了几下诺克提斯的嘴唇，便张开嘴让诺克提斯把舌头伸进自己嘴里，诺克提斯先是巡查似的用舌头在普隆普特嘴里绕了一圈，发现只有淡淡的甜味后，便奖励普隆普特一个旖旎的长吻。  
“嗯……嗯！唔……”普隆普特被吻得双腿发软，背脊发麻。他趴在诺克提斯身上，口中被诺克提斯的爱欲灌满，又无从发泄，只能紧紧攥住国王的西服。诺克提斯按住普隆普特的脖子，用舌头细细舔过他觉得舒服的地方，然后再和普隆普特的舌头绕在一起相互舔舐。两人的唇齿间不断漏出舌头摩擦吮吸发出的黏腻水声，偶尔还会有一滴涎液从嘴角流出来，渗进普隆普特的胡子里，再蹭得两人的下巴都又湿又红。  
他们分开的时候舌尖上还有一根线连在一起，诺克提斯用手背擦去嘴角和下巴上的唾液，发现自己的西装上也有好几块明显的水滴。  
“看来戒烟很成功嘛，不过下次和你亲得戴口水兜。”  
普隆普特没什么反应，似乎还没回过神来。他半吐着舌头不停喘息，呆愣愣地对着诺克提斯的脸傻笑，像是玩累了的小狗。元素瓶中不停跳跃的电光印在他眼中，让人以为是烟花在紫色的夜幕中绽开，诺克提斯的胸口像是触电一样猛地收紧，明明他们都已经在一起那么久了，却又好像才刚刚相爱一样。  
普隆普特过了好一会儿才缓过神来，突然想起自己应该不是专门来这里和诺克提斯做爱的：“你下午说有重要的事。”  
“嗯，是非常重要的事。”  
诺克提斯扶着普隆普特的肩膀让他坐到椅子上，整理了一下被他扯歪的领子。普隆普特分开双腿，双手撑着椅子边缘，饶有兴致地看着诺克提斯把领结整理得一丝不苟，然后捋了几下头发，想要把自己恢复到上电视时的状态。  
普隆普特心里十分着急，诺克提斯又不肯先说，还在纠结自己的领结该打搞一点还是低一点，这让普隆普特觉得自己坐着的小圆凳其实是一个煎锅，而他正在被期待和好奇慢慢煎熟。他难受得不知道该怎么安放自己的四肢，椅子怎么坐都不舒服，身下有一种莫名的空虚感，又似乎是坐在一群陆行鸟的喙上，扎得他又疼又痒。胸口则像是被倒掉在高处，可能下一秒就要坠落然后摔得稀烂，令他有些发慌。但是诺克提斯笃定的样子又给了他一些勇气，他努力深呼吸平复自己的情绪，等他的国王准备好。  
诺克提斯将之前被蹭皱的西装捋平，装饰在袖口的银色扣子和领口的钻石领扣时不时闪过一阵银光，乍一看还以为诺克提斯身上的装饰都是星辰做的。彩灯在他身上勾勒出一条彩色的轮廓线。普隆普特想起自己以前和诺克提斯一起去看画展，一些画家很喜欢在人物的边缘加上色彩艳丽的线条，那时候他以为这只是一种绘画技巧，现在才发现原来这样的场景是存在的，而且比画上要好看得多。  
终于，诺克提斯长舒一口气，普隆普特随即挺直了身体，心被悬到最高处，他突然有一种预感——预感诺克提斯可能要向他求婚。  
这份预感宛如气球一样不停膨胀，拼命挤压普隆普特的胸口，又好像要带着他一起飘走，他紧紧扣住身下的坐凳，想把自己固定在上面。  
诺克提斯轻轻捧起他的双手，反复摩挲普隆普特掌心里的茧子，说话声音很大，却有些发抖：“我们，说好了要一起建立一个，没有人会在意出生的国家的。”  
要来了要来了要来了！  
普隆普特激动得差点从椅子上跳起来，但是他忍住了，他用意志力把自己按在椅子上，听诺克提斯说完。  
“你知道吗，我最近一直在想，我们中间绕了好大一个弯，但是，现在我们还是在一起了，就和以前一样相爱。普隆普特，我爱你，就算什么都不记得了，我还是一样爱着你。更何况现在我什么都想起来了。我在想……我，我想……可能爱上你就是我的命运吧。”  
诺克提斯轻轻触碰普隆普特的脸颊，对方的眼睛逐渐湿润，他停了几秒，单膝跪在普隆普特面前：“我爱你，普隆普特……我！我不会再离开你了，永远不会再离开你了！不会再让你一个人面对黑夜了，我会一直陪着你……我再也不想和你分开了！所以……所以啊！”  
普隆普特屏住呼吸，等着诺克提斯喊出那句话。  
“所以请再重新和我交往吧！！”  
“我愿意！”  
两人说完，同时愣住了。普隆普特不知道他们停顿了多久，好像世界都被按下了暂停键，又好像是一秒钟被无限拉长，可偏偏窗外广场的音乐声和彩灯闪烁的频率毫无变化。  
最后是诺克提斯先撑不住笑出声来，才打破僵局。  
普隆普特突然觉得脖子像被勒住了，他扯了扯领口，声音十分干涩：“我，我还以为……”  
“以为什么？以为这是在求婚吗？你要这么认为也可以啦，哈哈！”  
诺克提斯一边擦笑出的眼泪一边站起来，牵着普隆普特的手，将他从椅子上拉起来。普隆普特还摆着赌气的样子，别过脸不去看他。诺克提斯便嬉笑着凑过去，把他搂在怀里，鼻子埋在他的脸颊里亲吻他的侧脸。  
“我知道，你想和我结婚。”  
“你要这么认为，也可以……”  
普隆普特没有推开诺克提斯，任由他像小鸟一样在自己的脸上啄来啄去，亲到敏感处的时候，终于缩起脖子笑了出来。  
诺克提斯贴着他的额头，跟着他一起傻笑，普隆普特的眼神里一点怒意都没有，反而含情脉脉地望着诺克提斯，让他有一种泡在温泉里一般的感觉。两人从眼底漫出来的爱意像是蒸汽一样烤得他们满脸通红，身体发热，同时头脑又昏昏沉沉的，意识和理智逐渐融化在对方的目光里。  
他们越凑越近，直到嘴唇完全贴在一起，他们的身体早就紧紧相拥，完全能够感受到对方胯下强烈又坚硬的欲望越涨越大。普隆普特无力地靠在诺克提斯身上，只想把自己完全交给他，他引导诺克提斯原本搂着自己腰部的手从后腰插进自己的裤子里。紧身的皮裤上印出国王的手印，那个手印在慢慢向下滑，不知道是不是裤子太勒的缘故，它移动得很慢，手指一直在臀肉上轻轻按压，直到手掌包裹住普隆普特的臀部才停下来。  
普隆普特本来想先把衣服解开，可只要他稍微扭头，或者是将注意力放到别的地方，诺克提斯就会立刻追过来继续与他接吻，普隆普特被他粘得没有办法，只能腾出一只手，艰难地解开自己胸口与裤子上的拉链和扣子。好不容易逮到换气的空隙，他连忙把一个方形的小塑料包装挡在诺克提斯的嘴唇上。  
诺克提斯看清楚挡在面前的东西之后，坏笑着叼住了它。诺克提斯叼着润滑剂的一角，笑得像个流氓，他抓着普隆普特的肩膀把他推到一边的桌子上。酒吧的圆桌很窄，普隆普特只能坐在上面。他双腿大张，裤子早在接吻的时候就被解开了，松松垮垮地挂在胯上。诺克提斯一靠近就被他的双腿揽住，活像是饥渴的猎食者正在捕猎。被捉住的猎物却一点都不慌乱，他连着内裤一起，抓住普隆普特的裤子往下拉，黑色的裤子贴着普隆普特的皮肤，拉下的时候被翻了过来。普隆普特配合他的动作，将一双矫健的长腿从黑色的紧身裤里抽出来，仿佛一条正在蜕皮的蛇。  
诺克提斯将挣脱了衣服束缚的脚踝一把抓住，然后将他架在自己的肩膀上，指腹的茧子从小腿一路滑到大腿根，按着打开普隆普特的大腿，拇指在穴口摸了一圈，发现那里早就被扩张过了，饿急了似的将诺克提斯的拇指指尖吞了进去。  
“看来你真的很着急。”诺克提斯拆开润滑液，嘴角不停地上扬。  
普隆普特对这个表情再熟悉不过了，20岁的诺克提斯总是喜欢摆出正经的脸来耍帅，却又老是忍不住笑容，于是就会像眼前的国王一样，嘴角不停地上下横跳，眼里又满是笑意。  
“明明下午是你比较着急。”  
“我们都等太久了。”诺克提斯用手指挖了一块润滑液塞进普隆普特的后穴里草草涂抹了一下，又把剩下的都挤到自己的性器上。他将双手撑在普隆普特身体两边，让王之剑环抱住他的脖子，一条腿被他扛在肩膀上，另一条依然挂在腰上，只有后腰半躺在桌子上，勉强保持平衡。  
“我已经等不及想要你了。”普隆普特将诺克提斯的性器对准自己的后穴，入口的褶皱直接将龟头顶端吸住，冰凉的润滑液顺着诺克提斯的肉棒流到普隆普特的股缝里，拖出令他瘙痒的痕迹，惹得普隆普特呼吸发颤。  
诺克提斯抓住普隆普特的腰，狠狠地撞进他的身体里，结果两人同时顿住，深吸一口气。  
普隆普特被插入的瞬间，喉咙里发出一声幼犬似的呜咽。他身体紧绷，肚子上有一块小小的凸起，正忍不住用手去抚摸抓挠被诺克提斯撑满顶起的小腹。他高昂着头，喉结在发颤的喉咙上来回滑动，令诺克提斯忍不住想要吻他的脖子。  
诺克提斯不停亲吻普隆普特的喉咙还有下巴好分散自己的注意力，普隆普特的后穴又湿又紧，仅仅是插入就舒服得他双腿发软。里面的媚肉犹如活物一般吮吸挤压他的性器，强烈的快感几乎要淹没年轻的国王，他连忙将性器拔出一大半，开始浅浅地用顶端去磨蹭普隆普特的前列腺。  
“哈啊……啊……哈啊——”两人的动作幅度都很小，但是普隆普特却大声发出动情又娇媚的呻吟，后穴猛地收缩，令诺克提斯的动作变得尤其沉重。他的性器顶端开始渗出透明的液体，在诺克提斯的西装上蹭出一道道肮脏的水痕。  
诺克提斯明显感觉到自己一直在戳弄的位置开始涨大，变得又软又烂。普隆普特用力挺直背脊，脚背也绷得笔直，好像是有电流从他的后穴顺着脊柱不停游走，舒服得连头发根都在发麻。他不停抓挠自己的小腹，却完全无法缓解情欲带来的瘙痒，只能用手指去抠诺克提斯的衣服。  
“诺……哈啊……诺克特——嗯——诺克特！！”  
普隆普特几乎要把西装从诺克提斯身上拽下来，他大张着嘴向诺克提斯索吻，对方毫不客气地将舌头伸进来，将普隆普特的舌头和津液搅得一团糟。普隆普特发间柑橘的香味变得尤其浓郁，诺克提斯又忍不住咬了几口他的脸颊和下巴。  
“你……嗯……你根本就是，就是……狗……狗皇帝……”普隆普特笑得有气无力，下巴上满是两人的唾液。  
“我看你想造反！”  
诺克提斯见自己胸前的衣服已经被普隆普特的性器蹭湿一大片，本来坚硬紧绷的穴口也被他磨得软烂不堪，便不再忍耐，又一次将性器整根没入普隆普特体内。这次他没有停顿，而是快速大力地抽插冲撞起来。  
“唔！”普隆普特像是被按住了开关，一点说话、撒娇的余裕都没有了，只是顺着诺克提斯撞击的节奏喘息。诺克提斯向下看去，普隆普特后穴的颜色变得比记忆中暗淡了一些，不再是印象里娇嫩细腻的粉红色，开始有些发灰。但它依然和记忆中做爱时一样，紧紧地吸附在诺克提斯的肉棒上，顺着他运动的节奏被不断拉扯推动，偶尔还会扯出一点粉色的嫩肉。诺克提斯的胯部撞在普隆普特的屁股上，发出十分急促又湿润的“啪啪”声，仿佛是国王在用他的身体拍打，惩罚之前忤逆他的臣子。  
诺克提斯只觉得自己的意识也被熔成润滑液一样的黏稠液体，他只觉得身边的一切都很迷蒙，只有普隆普特身体的触感，以及与他做爱的快感才无比真实。他大口喘息，发出一声高过一声的低吼，下体抽插撞击的速度越来越快，身下的桌子发出阵阵急促的摩擦声。普隆普特摇晃得厉害，仿佛是暴雨中的一叶扁舟，头发又像是荒漠中被风吹过的金色荒草。  
“普隆普特……哈啊！哈……普隆普特！”  
诺克提斯发现普隆普特的双眼在逐渐失焦，连忙呼喊他的名字，他紧紧抓着普隆普特的腰际，仿佛正在拽着一支即将飞走的风筝。  
“普隆普特！我……哈……我爱你……你是我的，是我的……”  
诺克提斯越说越激动，就连撞击的力度也跟着变大了，敲打一般地把自己的肉棒用力捅进普隆普特身体里：“我爱你啊……这是我的命运！你是我的命运……普隆普特！”  
普隆普特被他顶得根本说不出话，不仅仅是后穴和小腹，普隆普特肉体的每一部分，以及他的灵魂，都被诺克提斯的爱意撑满了，他张嘴，只发出一声语调极高的呻吟，紧接着是语无伦次的呼喊。  
“我……哈啊！诺克特……啊……我，我也……诺克特……我也是……呜！”  
普隆普特还没说完便突然身体一阵颤栗，他一直被冷落的性器突然喷出一大股腥臭的白色液体，随着他身体的痉挛颤抖，后穴也随之猛地收缩，硬是把诺克提斯的精液也给绞了出来。  
他们同时瘫倒在桌子上，发出满足的叹息，仿佛了却了一桩长久的心愿。普隆普特坐在一滩混合了精液还有润滑液的水洼里，两人的衣服上都是大块的精斑。他还没有完全从高潮的余韵中走出来，嘴唇不停颤动，眼前一片模糊，只觉得自己头重脚轻，休息了好一会儿才缓过来。  
诺克提斯还靠在他肩膀上休息，普隆普特歪过头，靠着诺克提斯的耳畔，琥珀与焙茶的醇厚香味充斥着他的鼻腔，一切都熟悉得令人怀念，仿佛回到了十年前。他的心情突然无比平静。似乎在这一刻，十年的悲伤，寂寞与不安全都消失了，它们像烈日下的冰块一样消失得无影无踪，只留下一地水渍，而那些水渍迟早也会被烤干，那一刻，普隆普特突然不记得失去诺克提斯的日子究竟是什么样的了，就连身上的疤痕也都被抹平，消失了。  
普隆普特沉浸幸福中，感动到想要落泪。他缓缓地，用无比肯定的语气，在他的夜空，他的光，他的一生挚爱，他生存的价值和意义，同时也是他的国王的耳边说。  
“你是我的命运，诺克特。”


End file.
